Trainers Legacy: Chaos in Kalos
by Giratina575
Summary: When Jarod,an elite trainer from the sinnoh region,saves the life of a former champion. He finds himself more than he bargained for in the form of a budding romance. When a new threat appears, the fate of Kalos will hang on the shoulders of him and his team. Warning: there will be some mature content and some gore . Male OC x Diantha.
1. Chapter 1: The Blizzard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, or songs used in the making of this story. All rights and ownerships belong to Nintendo, game freak and all original artists.

* * *

(Snowbelle city:October 20th,2017 )

" It's hard to believe that it's been a month now since me and my team managed to not only save the kalos region from a genocidal madman,but also become the champion of the region. Little did I know that on one icy winter day, something would occur that would change everything and set off a budding romance that I never saw coming". I am Jarod, a 25-year-old trainer from the sinnoh region and this is my story which all kicked off with the final battle of the Kalos league.

(Pokémon League, Kalos region. 1 month ago)

"What an incredible display of power! will either Pokémon be able to continue fighting in this epic clash between the kalos champion Diantha and the challenger Jarod from the sinnoh region", blares the MC. Oblivion the yveltal and dianthas gardevoir are revealed through the smoke, both heavily injured and exhausted, having just fired off their most powerful attacks in the form of hyper beam and oblivion wing. The two battlers stare each other down fiercely, as their trainers do the same.

"yvvaaaaar!"

"gardevoir…."

Gardevoir collapses and reverts to her normal form, the damage sustained from the combined assault of Jarod's Lucario and Yveltal is too much to take and she faints.

"Gardevoir is unable to continue! The winner is yveltal and we have a new champion, the challenger from celestic town, Jarod!" "We did it … We actually have done it oblivion we have won", Jarod says proudly to the legend of destruction.

"You got me, you truly are one strong trainer, congratulations to you Jarod", Diantha states while calling back her defeated partner.

"Thank you kindly, though that battle could have turned out the other way as well. I could have missed my final attack or yveltal may not have had the strength to stay conscious. Nonetheless, you put up one hell of a fight against me."

"If you don't mind me asking this. I'd like to keep in touch .You know.. to see how the champion life goes for you." Diantha asks. Nervousness lacing her tone lightly.

"Sure. I have no problem with that.." (The two shake hands as the story returns to present day)

 **We see our main character Jarod standing at 6.1 in height with hazel eyes and straight black hair. He is a well-built yet somewhat skinny young man. His current team consists of Oblivion the yveltal, Flare the infernape, Venus the shiny milotic, Anubis the lucario, Spectra the shiny giratina, and Ryu the greninja. Currently we can see him stoking a fire in the fireplace of his home in the woods just south of Snowbelle.**

"And that should do it." Jarod mutters to himself while lighting the fireplace as his Lucario pokes his head in.

 **"Master you may want to check the news. It would appear a storm is on the way and it's a big one."** says the blue furred jackal.

"alright."

(on the tv a severe weather alert is being declared)

"A major blizzard is set to sweep across the eastern half of the Kalos region starting at 1:00 PM. Snowfall amounts are set to vary between 4 and 6 feet. Winds are expected to gust at about 50 miles per hour and temperatures are set to drop into the single digits with some areas dropping below zero. All residents are ordered to stay indoors and avoid travel unless absolutely necessary. We will continue to update and track the storm. Stay tuned to the morning sun for further updates."

"Jeez, good thing I stocked up on fire wood and oil last week, this storm sounds vicious **."** Jarod quips to himself.(the rest of the team enters the room and take positions by the fire to keep warm, Flare launches a small flame to ignite the wood)

 **"this is relaxing."** says Venus

 **"Indeed."** Anubis replies, nodding in agreement.

 **"I agree lucario, wholeheartedly"** , Oblivion murmurs

"Here comes the snow… damn its coming down hard, I sure hope no one got caught out there. The cold could easily kill anybody without the proper gear, or a fire type for that matter." Jarod says before Anubis let's out a grunt of pain.

 **"Urgh."** He growls.

 **"I sense a familiar aura, the person emanating the aura appears to be in trouble, great trouble."** Anubis states worriedly

"Are you serious? damn it, flare we've gotta head out, someone is in trouble out there, the rest of you keep the fire going. I'll be back soon." Jarod shouts.

 **"Im with you."** Flare states determinedly

(Route 19, 1:30 PM. A lone figure is seen struggling along)

"Mmph…. How could I be so careless, I should have checked the weather before leaving couriway after my last movie shoot…. It..it's so cold…" Diantha stammers.

"Damn... it's getting harder to move…. but snowbelle is so close. I can barely see two feet in front of me." She doesn't see a tree root protruding out from the ground which snags her ankle, sending her to the ground.

"ahhh...urrgh my leg... I cant move. i feel so nnn...numb." The last of her strength fades and her vision begins to go dark as one last thought passes through her mind.

"…Is this really it….are me and my team going to die out here…..im sorry everyone." Diantha says mournfully before losing consciousness as two figures plow through the snow close by.


	2. Chapter 2 Racing Against the wind

(Route 19)

 **"Master, can you hear me?"** Anubis calls through telepathy

"Yes, I hear you. Are you using telepathy to communicate with me?" Replies Jarod.

 **"Yes indeed. I'm tracking you through your aura. The distressed aura seems to be close to your location. However, it is getting weaker by the minute. You must hurry master, I won't be able to hone in on it for much longer."**

"Ok, just hold out as long as you can Anubis." Jarod pleads. "Flare, use heat wave to clear the path!"

 **"Im on it."** Flare bellows and lets a blast of fiery hot air.

"Atta girl."

 **"Master, you're right near the location that the weakening aura is coming from."** Anubis says.

"Alright then, I will commence a search of the area. Flare,we had better move, the storm only seems to be getting worse. If I didn't know any better I'd say that kyurem is causing all this."

 **"kyurem?"** Flare asks in confusion.

"Kyurem is a legendary dragon spoken of in a region called Unova. It is said to be the husk of reshiram and zekrom when they were fused together into one deity back in ancient times. It can expel horrifyingly cold energy but its body became frozen when said energy leaked out". Jarod explains.

 **"Oh dear, that sounds like one powerful beast."** Flare replies in awe.

"Indeed…. whoa wait a minute, I can just see something near the base of those trees. There's a few small footprints followed by an indentation off to the side of the path. As if someone fell…. Ahh shoot!"

 **"You alright?"** Flare asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good, must have been a tree root or something… wait a second I can see something sticking out of the snow." As he moves closer, Jarod is horrified by what he sees.

"Oh good lord no, somebody has collapsed in the snow!"

 **"What !"** flare exclaims

As he moves closer, Jarod recognizes who it is by the wing like protrusions on the back of the trainer's outfit, as well as the key stone around her neck.

"Flare, you're not going to believe this. Its Diantha!"

 **"Sweet Arceus,are we too late".** Flare stammers.

"I hope not."Jarod quickly searches for a pulse, but at first fails to find one. "No...no come on, please for the love of all things alive let there be a chance."

 **"Are we too** **late**?"Flare cries

"… hold up… I got it!" Jarod exclaims. "She's got a pulse, but it's very weak. Come on we've got no time to waste, we need to get back to the house now!" He lifts Diantha up and out of the snow and begins carrying her in his arms as fast as his legs can carry him.

"...nngh..." Diantha weakly groans.

"(Hang on Diantha… just hang on...)" Murmurs Jarod to himself.

 **"Master, are you alright? Did you find anyone?"** Anubis asks worriedly

"Yes Anubis, its Diantha and she's barely hanging on. Get that fire cranking up immediately and have someone ready to open the door once you see me. Got it? And get some extra blankets out from the closet."

 **"Alright, me and Ryu will get things ready. Just be careful master."**

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Jarod says reassuringly.

(10 minutes later)

"I can see the house dead ahead." Flare, let's move we are almost there."

 **"Indeed…"** a loud snap is heard as a tall pine tree beside the path begins to tilt at its base, weakened by the cold. " **Jarod, that tree is going to topple and block our path!"**

"We gotta make it, if we don't, Diantha won't have a damn chance." The tree finally breaks and falls towards the two of them. "Flare we gotta dive!" Jarod calls out as as both pokemon and trainer dive forward and just manage to get past as the tree smashes to the ground, blocking the path.

 **"That was way too close for comfort!"** Flare says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You aren't kidding. Unfortunately, it looks as though we're cut off from Snowbelle city because of that…. Damn it, Let's get inside." Ryu opens the door as the two figures rush in and he quickly shuts it behind them. Jarod sets Diantha down on the couch in front of the fireplace, which is burning brightly and warmly. Anubis and Ryu proceed to aid in covering her with the extra blankets to try and warm her up.

"I'm going to call for a doctor in Snowbelle. They have vehicles that can get through the hazardous terrain. The rest of you, stay near Diantha, your body heat may help a bit." Jarod goes to the kitchen to call for help and returns a few minutes later."All we can do now is wait and pray."Jarod says solemnly

(2:00 PM. A half hour since Anubis detected Dianthas aura)

The doc has arrived on a snowmobile. Jarod lets him in and he sets to work, checking her vitals and heartbeat.

"Well, sir I have good news for you." States the doctor.

"What? Let me hear it." Jarod pleads

"You were just in time, if you hadn't found her when you did she would've been dead within about 10 to 15 minutes."

"Are you for real…. Good god I can't believe what I'm hearing." Jarod says stunned.

"All she needs now is to rest and warm up. You really saved her life young man."

"It's strange, I don't feel like a hero. I feel like someone who did the right thing." Jarod replies humbly.

"Well you did and I have a feeling there will be more that will result from this. I must take my leave. If anything gets worse just call."

"Thank you sir, stay warm out there." Jarod states

"You too...um jarod was it?"

"Yeah, its jarod."

"Alright I'll remember that. Goodbye."

 **"Master, you're a hero."** states Anubis proudly

 **"Indeed."** Flare nods in agreement

 **"I say the same"** , quips Venus.

"Eh I really don't feel like a hero. but it feels good to do the right thing." He says wearily

Jarod settles down in the recliner nearby to rest while contemplating the events of the day so far. "(I can't believe I ended up saving someone's life, and that someone is Diantha of all people. I still wonder how she wound up unconscious out there. Did she get caught in the storm? and what was she doing heading towards Snowbelle? Ah so many questions left unanswered… I'm sure ill learn more once she recovers…)"


	3. Chapter 3: Lucarios Secret

( **6:00 PM, October 20** **th** **)**

After a hellish rescue in a howling blizzard, Jarod is seen up and about after resting for a few hours prepping dinner for himself and his faithful Pokémon team.

"Alright that should do it for the stew, now to prepare the food for my team". Jarod quips to himself. "I'm still finding it hard to believe what the doctor said about Diantha. The fact she could ve perished out there if Lucario didn't sense her aura like he did is just too much to comprehend".

Meanwhile by the fireplace, both Jarods and Dianthas pokemon are resting by the firelight. Anubis watches over gardevoir with concern, earlier that day they discovered that she had escaped from her poke ball just after Diantha collapsed. She showed up at Jarod's home about an hour after the rescue, half frozen and barely conscious. Anubis quickly let her in and caught her as she collapsed and immediately began tending to her with his trainer's assistance.

 **"Please Arceus…. Let her wake up…".** Anubis says somberly

"Anubis, Are you alright"? Jarod asks, having heard him mumbling to himself.

 **"Master…. Could I talk to you about something in private"?** Of course, we're a team, we all support each other. Jarod replies as the two head into his room.

"What's on your mind, you seem to be a lot more concerned about gardevoir than I expected". Jarod notes.

 **"Well…. it's kind of…. Complicated. You see, during the ceremony after your victory speech, during the party afterwards, Gardevoir actually asked me to dance with her".** explains the aura fighter.

"Seriously, wow that's sweet Anubis". Jarod replies in surprise.

 **"Yeah, I suppose so. However, I can't stop thinking about her and every time I do my heart starts racing…. I can't understand what it is".**

"Aww Lucario its rather obvious. You ve been bitten by the lovebug". Jarod chuckles. "And before ya knock me over the head, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me, because I'm in the same boat as you".

 **"Really"?** Anubis questions in surprise.

"Yes, that same night me and Diantha began chatting and gossiping about life and our future. It was during the champions ball that we ended up dancing together just as you and gardevoir did. I began feeling the same way afterwards, and wilkstrom even says that he saw her blushing at me during the whole thing".

(Flashback)

The center of lumiose city is bustling with activity as the region celebrates the crowning of the new champion. Trainers and fans gather in lines to meet Jarod. Music can be heard blaring. Inside the Prism tower , The gym arena has been converted temporarily into a dancefloor where people are getting down and grooving the night away. In the commotion, Jarod slips away to the balcony near the top of the tower.

(" I still can't believe that I'm now an official champion"). He quips out loud to himself. Another voice is heard.

"Mind if I join you"? Diantha says stepping out onto the deck .A gust of cool evening air blows through.

"Sure, I dont mind". Replies Jarod, as he continues to stare up at the starlit sky.

"So... What are you planning to do now"? Diantha asks. "Now that you're a champion, you ve become the hot topic all around kalos.

"Hmm, honestly I plan on sticking around for awhile, theres an interesting battle maison in Kiloude city, not to mention I've heard reports of some strangely colored pokemon appearing around the region too". Replies the hazel eyed trainer.

"I see, I'm gonna be focusing on an upcoming shoot in Coumarine". Diantha says, as another cool breeze blows through, causing her to shiver which catches jarods attention.

"Brrrr". She chatters.

"Oh dear, are you cold"? Jarod asks in concern

'''it is rather brisk up here". Replies the blue eyed actress.

"Why don't we head back in and rejoin the party, I hear they re holding a dance battle and I'm eager to show my stuff". Jarod says. At that moment, as he turns to head in , his hand lightly brushes against Dianthas own hand, causing her to blush slightly.

(" Why did that cause my heart to jump all of a sudden"). She says to herself.

"Hey, you coming"? Jarod calls out, snapping her out of her sudden stupor.

"Oh... Yeah, right behind you". Diantha says quickly following him in.

(Flashback ends)

 **"Wow… that's quite the coincidence isn't it".** Anubis sighs.

"Yeah it is". Jarod agrees.

 **"Eh-hem, Jarod I don't mean to interrupt you but I think that Diantha is starting to awaken".** Venus states.

"What, are you sure"?

 **"Yes, I am, as I was returning to my spot by the fire, I heard a sound emanate from her and she moved slightly as well".**

"Well then, let us make haste and go to her side at once". Jarod says. Venus, Anubis, and Jarod all hustle to the living room where Diantha lay, recovering from her brush with death in the freezing cold. The rest of the team are already gathered except for Oblivion and Spectra. Jarod kneels down beside her as her eyes begin to flutter.

"…. mmmph…"

"Diantha, can you hear me"? Jarod asks as he gently grasps her hand.

("that voice….it sounds familiar") Diantha says in her mind, as she slowly begins to open her eyes.

"Diantha, are you with us"? Jarod states as she finally opens her eyes, looking directly into his hazel hues.

"…Jarod…. Is that you"? Diantha weakly asks.

"Yeah, it's me. You gave us all quite a scare. Are you alright"?

"I feel rather weak but at least warm…. How did I end up here"? Diantha asks, her voice weak.

"You collapsed on route 19 in the blizzard. Anubis, my lucario detected your weakening aura and me and Flare found you and rescued you. We had to battle through the howling wind and even dodge a falling tree that is now blocking the path between my home and Snowbelle city. I called for help and a doctor managed to find a way here. He told me that if I hadn't found you when I did, you would have perished from extreme hypothermia". Jarod explains, recalling the harrowing ordeal.

"Oh my…. I really came close to death…. but you saved me…". Diantha says blushing very faintly

"Well not just me, Lucario and infernape were a huge help as well. I couldn't have done it without them". States Jarod humbly.

"…Sincerely…. thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you for this… Wait, my pokemon..."? Diantha tries to sit up, however she is still weak from her ordeal and passes out for a few moments.

"Nnngh…."

"Whoa, stay with me now"! Jarod cries out.

"…. urrgh… I... I feel dizzy". Diantha says wearily with half lidded eyes.

"You need to take it easy. You have been unconscious for about 5 hours and your body is weak from the cold. Just rest. Okay, me and the team will take care of you and your pokemon". Jarod says caringly with a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"...But that's a lot of work... You 'll exhaust yourself". Diantha says concernedly.

"Don't you worry about me, Its no trouble for me". Jarod replies gently. "You just focus on healing and regaining your strength".

"…Alright…". Diantha says as she falls asleep once more. Jarod gently pulls the blanket back up onto her while brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Sweet dreams….my angel". Jarod states as he quietly exits the room and returns to the kitchen, his team returning to their own business.


	4. Chapter 4: A Suspicious Encounter

( **The next day, October 21** **st** **,2017)**

As a new morning begins, Jarod is seen preparing a quick breakfast for himself and Diantha who is slowly regaining her strength after a brush with death during the previous day's blizzard.

"Argh…damn it burnt myself again." Jarod curses after brushing his wrist against the hot stovetop. "I really need to wake up a bit more before cooking or I may just burn the house down."

"… Jarod are you alright in here", Diantha asks while rubbing her eyes as she peeks her head in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm good, this aint the first time ive been burned." Jarod replies chuckling. "Did I wake you by accident?"

"No you didn't, I was actually just beginning to stir when I heard you yell." Diantha says lightheartedly.

"Ah that's good. I'm almost done cooking a couple of bacon egg and cheese omelets, nothing crazy really. Besides, you need to regain your strength after all that's gone down." Jarod replies.

"Id have to agree with you on that, I can already feel my stomach growling like a pyroar since ive been out of it for the past day." Replies Diantha

DING! "ah that's the timer, the omelets are done, just take a seat at the table Diantha, ill set everything for us", Jarod quips and heads over to the stove to finish prepping everything. Unbeknownst to him, Diantha is watching him with a slight blush appearing on her face.

"(I can't believe everything he is doing for me. he rescued me from freezing to death and even carried me through a howling storm to save me and my team… why is my heart racing all of a sudden ...come on girl get it together)" Diantha mutters to herself as Jarod returns with two plates and cups in his hand.

"Hey, Diantha are ya with us, you were kind of spacing out there a bit." Jarod chuckles.

"Oh, heheh I didn't notice you come back in." Diantha laughs slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, everything's ready", Jarod replies as he sets an omelet and glass of oran berry juice down in front of her. "Let me just feed the team and ill join you."

After feeding his Pokémon, Jarod sits down across from Diantha and the two start to converse.

"So, what are you planning to do with your day." Diantha asks.

"Well, ive got to take a flight to Lumiose city to visit sycamore. I need to get one of my other pokemon to cut that tree up and open up the path. Thankfully the snowfall has ceased so I can actually fly safely on yveltal." Jarod replies. "You may want to just take it slow for today since you re just getting back up and moving."

"Ah, okay, and you're right, I probably shouldn't push myself too much, I am still worried about gardevoir so ill just continue to watch over her." Diantha says in agreement.

"That's settled, Ryu could you take care of the dishes while I'm gone ill be back in a bit." Says Jarod to the frog pokemon.

 **"No problem, master it shall be done."** Ryu states matter of factly.

"Alright then, Oblivion, are you ready to spread your wings for a bit my friend."

 **"Of course, I am, it's been a while since ive been able to fly freely without dodging attacks or whatnot."** Replies the yveltal as Jarod steps upon his back. With one flap of his huge wings, the duo takes to the sky towards Lumiose city and quickly disappear out of sight.

After about 15 minutes, the massive legend reaches Lumiose city and lands in front of the lab of professor sycamore and jarod hops off. "Thank you yveltal", Jarod says as he returns him to his ultra ball, and walks in to the lab.

"Hey, Sycamore I'm here just as I told you I would be." Jarod shouts as the professor turns around to look at him.

"Ahh Jarod, its been awhile my friend, how's the champion life treating you so far?" Sycamore asks with a slight accent to his voice.

"Pretty well, except ive gotta lay low when out in public to avoid swarms of paparazzi. Other than that, life has been smooth as ice. Anyway, I'm here to pick up Lawrence my gallade to help me remove a fallen pine outside of my home."

"I see, give me just one moment Jarod." Sycamore quips and heads to a computer to access the pokemon storage system, after a few moments and button pushing, an ultraball appears from the machine and Jarod grabs it.

"Alright. Come on out my friend." Out of the ball comes a humanoid bipedal creature with white skin and a narrow yet strong body. Like its counterpart gardevoir, the creature possesses the same spike through its chest and back. However, whereas normally its head and blade arms are a dark green, his are a royal blue, A shiny gallade in all its glory, the pokemon turns and addresses his trainer.

 **"Master Jarod, it has been quite some time since I last saw you, how have you been?"** Lawrence asks in a knightly manner

"Ive been keeping well gallade, its great to see you again", Jarod states happily. "I'm here because I need your help. A tree fell yesterday during the storm and I need someone that can use a cutting move to chop it up and you fit the bill."

 **"I see, id be happy to help you as always. Let us make haste shall we."** Lawrence states proudly

"Indeed, and thanks professor." Jarod calls out as the two leave the building, as they proceed towards the city center, a set of voices can be heard nearby.

"Hey, Lawrence did you hear something?" " **Yes, I did it sounded like it was coming from that alley near that coffee shop. Id say we take look, it could be trouble."**

"I agree, lets go", Jarod replies as the two take a position on the corner to take a peek down the alley. Standing there are 3 individuals dressed in long white robes that possess pink lines running down the sleeves. They are standing around a holo caster communicating with a figure dressed in a cloak.

"Commander, we have obtained information that you shall be pleased to know. The citizens of Lumiose are going to be hosting a festival honoring the creation trio in a few days. The object of your desire, the lustrous orb will be there aswell." One of the grunts states gruffly.

"Excellent. Return to base you three, we must begin planning our next operation, its time this region felt the might of team Infinity." Replies the cloaked figure.

"Roger that, alakazam utilize teleport." Another grunt states and in a flash the three figures vanish from the area

"Lustrous orb? operation? What could those people be talking about?" Jarod asks gallade worriedly

 **"I can't quite wrap my head around it either master but it sounds rather... sinister."** Lawrence replies

"Indeed, we better keep this on the low and keep an eye out. I don't want to instill a panic around here." Jarod says. "Oblivion, take us home."

 **"Sure thing master, are you alright, you seem rather anxious about something."** Oblivion asks

"I'm fine yveltal, and I thought I told you that you don't have to call me master. You re a legendary being of great power. I'm just your trainer." Jarod replies chuckling as the trio head for home. Little do they know that soon they aswell as the entire Kalos region will be caught in a fight for survival that if lost could result in the destruction of the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5 The Calm before the Storm

(October 21st 2017, later that day)

After running an errand in Lumiose city, Jarod, yveltal and gallade are seen cruising through the sky heading back to the trainer's home, however all is not as it seems as Jarod can be seen twitching nervously while deep in thought.

 **"Jarod… you seem to be on edge about some unknown circumstance, its not like you."** Oblivion grumbles.

"Its…its nothing yveltal, I'm fine as can be." Jarod retorts, putting on a fake smile to hide his anxiety. "Uh in any case we are arriving home."

Meanwhile, inside the home, Diantha is busy tending to her pokemon. Her Gardevoir had finally regained consciousness after being half frozen in the blizzard.

"And that should do it." Diantha murmurs to herself after feeding her last team member when Ryu the greninja alerts her that Jarod has returned.

 **"Diantha, it appears that Jarod has returned from his flight to the city."** Ryu announces

"He has? Alright that took a bit longer than I expected." Diantha replies.

"Alright, thank you as always yveltal, follow me Lawrence we ve got some chopping to do." Jarod says while moving rather hastily.

 **Let us get to work master, Psycho cut!"** Lawrence replies as his blades extend and glow with purple energy before unleashing a series of slashes that chop through the fallen pine with ease, leaving a pile of chopped firewood in its place.

"Nice one Lawrence, just as sharp as I remember." Jarod states in praise.

"Ah so that's Lawrence, I've never seen a gallade like that before." Diantha says while walking towards them, her eyes drawn to the blue gallade.

"Hey Diantha, didn't see ya there. This here is my shining gallade, Lawrence. He is the mate of my shining gardevoir, Annabelle." Replies jarod

 **"You must be Diantha. It is an honor to meet you in person, Master has told me about the recent events."** Lawrence says while bowing slightly.

"Anyways, Gallade could you help Diantha haul the wood into the downstairs storage, I have to discuss something with my team."

 **"Consider it done, master."** Lawrence nods in reply.

"Sure thing Jarod, by the way I meant to tell you that gardevoir is back on her feet, she woke up just after you left." Diantha states cheerfully.

"Really now, that's a bit of good news". Jarod replies

"However, it happened when your Lucario was checking on her, he seems very concerned. Its almost as if she could sense him and was able to wake up, like they have some sort of connection." Diantha says in addition.

"Wow, that seems rather interesting. Good to know she has recovered, Anyway I need to get down to business." Jarod says slightly nervous. Team! Gather around me, he shouts and his six pokemon are soon gathered around him.

"Alright then, don't work yourself too much", Diantha chuckles at him.

"I won't, don't worry." Jarod replies back.

Diantha and gallade walk back to the house. once they're out of sight, Jarod begins to speak to his six loyal warriors.

"Everyone…. I have something important to discuss with you all. Today during my trip to Lumiose, I encountered a group of suspicious individuals who appear to be a part of a group calling themselves team infinity. Now I'm not saying this is certain, but from what I heard, it sounds like they are planning some sort of attack on an upcoming festival that honors the legendary creation trio."

 **"So that's what's been bothering you."** Oblivion states

 **"Oh Dear."** Venus gasps

 **"That sounds ominous."** Ryu and Anubis both respond.

 **"Hmm that seems rather preposterous."** Spectra growls.

"There's more to it, apparently, they might be looking for the lustrous orb. It worries me to a great extent what they could be planning. I didn't want to tell you guys while Diantha was nearby. I'm trying not to instill a panic." Jarod says ashamedly. "I apologize for keeping a secret."

 **"I speak for all of us when I say that we don't blame you for trying to keep things under control. But we are a team and no matter what comes our way we well get through it. Master you have been through thick and thin to help us so let us help you."** Anubis states proudly

The rest of the team nod in agreement. "You guys are right, why don't we get down to training just like we always do, just in case things get heavy. Spectra and oblivion, id imagine you guys can control yourselves and work on your moves together."

 **"Indeed, we can."** The two legends state and ascend to the skies to spar and train their powers

Ryu, Anubis. Let me get my combat suit on and we can work on our CQC skills and moves. Jarod states firmly. A few minutes Later Jarod returns in a Black combat vest and pants. On his arms are a set of gauntlets with silver armored plating similar to a shining giratina's scales and steel studs on the knuckles. On his head sits a helmet in the shape of an origin form giratina's head. Lastly his feet are adorned by a set of armored boots that resemble the feet of altered form giratina.

"Well then." Shall we begin. Jarod asks

 **"Indeed we shall."** Ryu replies taking a battle stance

 **"Coming at you master."** Anubis replies charging forward

 _Feel Invincible_ by _Skillet_ starts to play

"En Garde!" Jarod cries out and leaps forward and the three begin to spar.

Anubis creates a staff made of solid aura and takes a swing at Jarod which he blocks with his gauntlets before retaliating with a series of 5 rapid jabs to push the Lucario back, before quickly jumping to the side to dodge a water shuriken barrage from Ryu

 **"Blast, I missed."** Ryu groans

"Ryu, you ve gotta work on your speed or your ranged attacks like that won't be able to hit targets moving at high speed. Anubis, you need to be more unpredictable in your attack patterns, I knew what you were trying to do when you first charged at me." Jarod calls out as he delivers a swift right-hand jab to greninja sending the frog ninja back a few feet.

 **"Damn master, you really hit like a truck sometimes."** Anubis states before getting in close using extreme speed to engage his trainer in a CQC session. The two of the exchange a rapid series of punches and kicks, both matching each other in speed before Anubis manages to catch Jarod with a low sweep to his ankle, staggering the trainer before pushing him back wit a light but strong aura infused punch to the chest.

"Humph that smarts, not bad Lucario." Jarod states wincing slightly before charging forward and striking Anubis with a shoulder ram strike.

 **"Ooof, now that stings a bit, you really are stronger than you know master."** Anubis replies

Ryu appears behind Jarod with shadow sneak and nails him with a water shuriken to the back, staggering him again.

 **"I have you this time master."** Ryu smirks cockily

"Not bad, you used your speed to your advantage and caught me off guard before I could react. That's what you gotta do to succeed against strong and smart foes." Jarod replies before sending Ryu flying with a roundhouse to his midsection

"Have you all had enough yet or shall we continue my loyal fighters?" Jarod asks in concern

 **"I can go for awhile yet."** Anubis states proudly

 **"Same here."** Ryu replies as well

"Alright then!" Jarod shouts proudly and the three begin again, sparring and training until the sun begins to set.

Meanwhile, at high altitude to the west of the Kalos region, a large white ship with purple stripes around the wings and an infinity symbol on its sides can be seen. Two large engines can be seen mounted on the rear of the craft. Along its top lay two rows of 4 missile launch tubes. Onboard the craft a large squad of grunts can be seen sitting in front of a screen receiving a briefing from their commander

"Commander Lucius, according to my calculations we shall arrive in the region in 3 days, which on that day is the festival where the object of your desire shall be out in the open." States a burly and tall male with silver hair, and a sleek white dress coat and pants. On his belt sit 3 strange poke balls that appear to have two small energy cells adorning them

"Excellent work lieutenant Dragomir, Id expect nothing less from you. Its time that the people of kalos see the error of their beliefs and ways of life. With the power of the beast we have under our control, we cannot be stopped." Lucius states firmly with a malicious tone'

Meanwhile in a large chamber in the center of the craft, a large bipedal creature can be seen. Its body primarily white in color with purple stripes adorning its neck. A pink orb rests in each of its two shoulders which lead into a pair of gauntlet like arms. Its thick tail and wings are covered in metal armor that is dark red in color, aswell as its legs. Its eyes glow a ferocious bright red as the beast roars.

"Gagyahgagyah !"


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack on Lumiose

(A few Days later, October 26th,2017)

After a few days of continuous and rigorous training, Jarod and his team are looking to relax for a while. Diantha still remains at his home, still tending to an injured ankle after getting snagged by a tree root during the blizzard a few days back. However, she holds a secret but is afraid to reveal it. Little does anyone know that today will set in motion a series of events that will put the entire world in danger.

"Alright. Now today is definitely a day to kick back and relax, the creation festival is occurring in Lumiose today and I actually might check it out." Jarod thinks to himself." Hmm, I wonder if Diantha would be willing to go with me. I honestly think I've got feelings for her but there's no way a woman of her standard would fall for me."

Meanwhile, in the center of Lumiose, the entire street is packed with trainers and civilians, various stands are set up around the prism tower. Vendors distributing food from the Sinnoh region, as well as selling trinkets and even pokemon eggs to curious trainers. There is a sense of peace and joy in the air, but that peace will be shattered in an instant

To the north of the city, the team infinity command ship looms ominously at high altitude, a large cannon can be seen under the nose of the craft. The cannon glows with purple energy as it charges. On board the commander of the team speaks with his two lieutenants.

"Commander Lucius, the spatial cannon is charged and our beast is ready for battle, shall we commence our operation?" Dragomir asks firmly.

"Let me contact our ground force commander and confirm that they are ready. 2nd lieutenant thorn do you read me, are your grunts in position?"

"Yes sir, our team is ready to enter the city after the initial strike, our pokemon are ready to engage and wipe out anyone who stands in our way", replies a tall, tan skinned woman with blood red eyes and jet-black hair with purple highlights.

"Alright then, Dragomir fire the cannon, I shall retrieve our ultimate pokemon and join the fight as soon as possible." Lucius shouts in a commanding manner.

"Roger that sir, launching in 5. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. FIRE!" A large purple blade of energy fires off at supersonic speed, cutting through the air with a loud screech.

Meanwhile back in the city, A civilian looks up to see a purple flash off in the distance but getting closer and brighter at an obscene speed. A few seconds later the projectile slices into the prism tower at its midsection with a horrific explosion, the top of the tower collapses down bringing the rest of the structure with it in a cacophonous plume of glass steel and concrete, People begin running in absolute panic but find their paths blocked by a surge of grunts and pokemon such as honchkrow, darmanitan, arcanine, and arbok which begin attacking.

Brrring…. briiing. Jarod's phone goes off while he is prepping to head to Lumiose. "Huh? professor sycamore? Why would he be calling me out of the blue?" Jarod wonders as he answers.

"Jarod! Are you there, please respond!" shouts a panicked sycamore.

"Professor, what's the matter?" Jarod asks perplexed

"Jarod, Lumiose city is under attack, a large blade of energy struck the tower and it collapsed on the festival, we have many casualties and there are strange people with infinity marks on their outfits and they are attacking the people and emergency teams, please get here as fast as you can!"

"What! hold on I'm coming, Oblivion I need you, we ve gotta race to Lumiose now!"

 **"What's going on?"** Oblivion grumbles

"The city is under attack by an unknown group, there are many casualties and they need our help ASAP!" Jarod yells as the two quickly ascend and head towards the smoking Lumiose city.

 _Naval Blockade_ from _Ace Combat 5_ starts to play.

"Mother of god, they're massacring the citizens." Jarod stammers as he witnesses an ace trainer getting slammed into a light post by a honchkrow, snapping his spine and killing him.

 **"Unbelievable…."** Oblivion shrieks angrily

"Spectra! Venus, protect those people!"Jarod yells as he deploys his giratina and milotic to engage the attacking mons. Spectra transforms into her altered form and fires a barrage of aura spheres and shadow balls at a group of honchkrow, knocking them out. Venus takes down a couple of arcanine and darmanitan with hydro pump but is bitten by an arbok's poison fang which poisons her. As a result, she quickly disappears amongst the swarm of attackers.

"Yveltal, you need to get me on that ship, me, greninja and lucario need to shut that things cannon down!"

 **"I can see an opening near the back of the ship, you ll have to jump."** Oblivion states.

"Just do it!" Jarod commands as he leaps off the giant bird and lands on the ship next to a hatch

 **"Be careful!"** Oblivion yells as Jarod enters the craft and heads for the central weapon core. However, he is soon intercepted….

"Well…well. well, it appears as if we have a rat on board", Says a tall man with long dark blue hair and a dark malicious smirk on his face. His outfit is similar to the robes of the grunts but has armor on the shoulders and chest. Upon his back is a sheath, a sword handle can be seen jutting out over his right shoulder. The infinity symbol sits upon the left shoulder piece. On his feet are white combat boots with silver studs adorning the toes. At his waist sits one poke ball, however this one is black with red lines coursing through it.

"Who the hell are you?" Jarod asks with great hostility, Ryu and Anubis taking up a combat ready stance beside him

"My name is Lucius. I am the commander of team infinity."

"Why are you attacking the city!? you ve injured so many innocents for no damn reason!" Jarod shouts enraged.

"My goal is simple, I wish to acquire the lustrous orb. Humans like yourself have defiled, desecrated, and ravaged the once perfect order of this world. They must be put in the rightful place, and the only way to do so is through the power of the legendary pokemon of dimensions." Lucius states.

"Are you out of your mind! Do you realize what will happen if palkia is unleashed, I won't let you gain control of it you bastard!"

So foolish and disillusioned, I shall simply destroy you and move on. Do you honestly think I would chase after the orb without having the creature that gains power from it", Lucius declares as he tosses the poke ball from his waist. In a burst of red and black energy, Palkia appears in front of him, its eyes glowing a ferocious red color. Its wings, arms and legs are adorned in a dark blood red armor. Around its neck are two cords attached to a core on its back, crackling with red sparks.

"Gagyahgagyah!" the beast roars, a hint of pain laces its voice

"Ryu! Anubis!"Engage! Jarod commands his two pokemon.

 **"Ice Beam!"** Ryu calls out as he fires a beam of icy energy from his mouth, scoring a direct hit on palkias chest but it doesn't even leave a mark. Palkia quickly fires off an aura sphere at the frog pokemon, knocking him unconscious instantly.

 **"Ryu!"** Anubis growls before mega evolving and charging forward using a combination of extremespeed and bullet punch. However just like Ryu, his attacks fail to even dent palkias health at all.

 **What ! my attacks didn't do anything!** Anubis gasps in horror.

Pathetic…. simply pathetic. Lucius states as palkia launches another aura sphere, slamming Lucario at point blank range and knocking him unconscious as well. Leaving him badly injured.

"Lucario, greninja no!" Jarod gasps as palkias arm begins to charge its signature move, spatial rend.

"Well… that was a waste of time, however anyone who interferes with our plans will suffer the consequences! Now your dear partners will pay the ultimate price for their impudence!" Lucius shouts sadistically.

"You monster!' Jarod yells as he runs in front of his two injured pokemon. "I won't let you kill them, even if it means I go down in the process!"

"Suit yourself… palkia obliterate them!" the spatial deity fires of a blade of energy capable of distorting space at the trainer but alters its path to avoid a direct impact, the attack hits at Jarod's feet, blasting him, Ryu and Anubis out of the ship and into the air violently, throwing them all the way to the woodlands near Snowbelle.

"Grraaaaaaagh!" Jarod screams as he flies through the air, his two pokemon crashing down in the forest below. He smashes violently against two trees, breaking his left arm, before tumbling into the river near the pokemon village. He is carried down a small but fast waterfall, smacking his head against the rocky cliff face. The current slows at the bottom and he weakly pulls himself on to the shore. However, he is badly injured, his left arm is broken, a large bloody gash runs from his right shoulder down to the top of his abdomen, and he has suffered a major concussion as a result of the impacts.

"…. Ryu…...Anubis…...Diantha…I'm…... Sorry…." Jarod murmurs weakly before finally losing consciousness, a small pool of blood staining the grass underneath him.


	7. Chapter 7: An Angel's Prayer

**(October 26** **th** **,2017)**

In the smoldering remains of the Lumiose city center, a single, serpentine figure can be seen lying motionless next to a collapsed structure. It is Venus, the shiny milotic who had bravely stood against the onslaught of team infinity but was poisoned by an arbok's poison fang and pummeled by a barrage of various other attacks. The last survivors have fled the city and scattered across the region, Spectra and Oblivion can be seen circling around looking for her.

"… **Urr…. urmmph…. where…where am I?"** Venus wonders to herself, her face flushed a shade of pale purple from the lingering poison. Before she can move, Spectra and oblivion land next to the wounded serpent as her eyes flutter

 **"Venus! are you alright?"** Spectra asks in grave concern for her injured teammate

 **"Gira… is that you? What happened… where is our trainer?"** Venus asks wearily

 **"The city has been taken over, and our master was sent flying out of that huge ship that attacked the city… we must leave immediately. Ill carry you back to our home."** Oblivion states.

"… **. master…. urrf…"** Venus lets out a quiet moan and passes out on yveltals back as the two legends flee and head for home. Meanwhile at Jarod's home, Diantha is seen pacing worriedly after hearing of the attack. Her train of thought is suddenly cut off by a loud thump behind the house.

"What was that!?" She exclaims and races outside to see Ryu the greninja lying in a snowbank, rubbing his head and clutching his left shoulder. " **Mmph. That pokemon was one powerful behemoth…"** Ryu mutters as Diantha approaches him.

"Ryu! What happened to you?" Diantha asks worriedly, noticing the frog pokemon holding his injured left arm.

 **", Anubis and Jarod tried to take down the person who commanded the attack on Lumiose. However, he had palkia and completely wiped the floor with us. Then he commanded the dragon to wipe us out, but…"** Ryu states bitterly but cuts himself off.

"But what? Please ... tell me!" Diantha pleads.

 **"Jarod…. He stood in front of us and bore the brunt of a full power spatial rend. I woke up as I was falling. Anubis landed somewhere nearby but he is badly injured. Master kept flying and disappeared. My guess is that he may have landed near the hidden pokemon village."** Ryu says in despair.

"WHAT!" Diantha exclaims in shock and horror at what the greninja has told her. However, before she can even speak any further, a burned and battered Anubis staggers in, his breathing ragged and pained. " **D... diantha…."** The Lucario chokes out before fainting as her gardevoir rushes to his side.

"Oh my gosh! Anubis, hang in there." Diantha shouts as she and gardevoir move the injured Lucario inside with Ryu walking behind them. Gardevoir use heal pulse

 **"Anubis… please hang on…"** The gardevoir mutters in her mind, as he is the one who stayed by her side after she almost froze to death in the blizzard and watched over her as she recovered. In the short time since then, the gardevoir had developed feelings for the aura fighter.

"Gardevoir, stay here and help greninja and Lucario, I have to go look for Jarod!" Diantha shouts as she bolts out the door and down the path towards the pokemon village.

 **"Ill alert you through telepathy if Yveltal, milotic, or giratina returns as well, good luck in your search."** Gardevoir replies.

"Thanks Gardevoir, will do." Diantha replies hastily. Her mind focused on finding the one that saved her life and that had captured her heart in doing so.

"Please…. Please be alright…" Diantha mutters to herself as she reaches the entrance to the pokemon village. By the rivers edge, a zoroark,her two kits and a gothorita are seen inspecting what appears to be a battered corpse. Diantha notices this and moves closer, the pokemon scatter and reveal a horrifying sight to the former champion. The battered figure is Jarod, his shirt torn with a bloody gash running from his right shoulder to the top of his abdomen. His left arm scraped and fractured. A pool of blood underneath him as he lay limply on his back.

"Oh arceus…no! Jarod!" Diantha exclaims in horror as she runs to his side, kneeling down and pulling him into her lap. "Speak to me, can you hear me!?"

"…. urrgh…...mmph…. hurggh… D... d…diantha… is that you?" Jarod chokes out. His eyes barely opening at all

"What happened, who did this to you?" Diantha asks, trying to keep her composure.

"The leader…. The leader of the group that attacked…Lumiose. He…. had palkia under his…control… it seemed as if it was suffering… gigh." Jarod stammers before spitting up a bit of blood. "Its… Ironic… that the one…legendary that…I fail to capture…... is the one that will end me..." Jarod mutters, his voice fading fast.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to make it!" Diantha retorts, tears starting to brew in her azure eyes.

"I… only…wish…. That I could have told you…how I …. feel…." Jarod blacks out, going limp in Dianthas arms as she cries out in horror.

"Jarod! Please hang on…. don't leave me!" Diantha screams out as tears begin streaming down her face. At that moment, a colorful aura begins to waft through the area. A large deer like pokemon approaches the two humans, its golden antlers and dark blue body glowing with life energy. It is revealed to be xerneas, the legendary pokemon of life.

 **"He shall survive."** an elegant feminine voice is heard, catching diantha s attention.

"X... xerneas!" Diantha chokes out in awe of the mighty legend.

 **"Listen. The pokemon world is under a grave threat. Our fellow legend, the one known as palkia, is now in the hands of one who seeks nothing but power and malice. If he is to unleash its power, our world will cease to exist. We need you both in order to stop this calamity and save palkia."** Xerneas explains.

"Jarod…..but he's…." Diantha stammers sadly as tears threaten to fall.

 **"I will ensure his survival."** Xerneas gently places the tip of her hoof against the seemingly dead trainer and begins transferring a healing energy into him, mending his most severe injuries, including three broken ribs, and a fracture on the back of his skull. **"But you must promise me this. You two will fight to restore peace and serenity and punish the one who dares to disrupt the balance of life. You re the only ones who can."** Xerneas states firmly,

"You have my word Xerneas… I am in your debt, thank you." Diantha replies to the powerful deity

 **"I sense that your words are sincere and your intentions are pure and true. We shall meet again."** Xerneas states before majestically dashing away over the horizon.

 **"M'lady can you hear me?"** Gardevoir calls out through telepathy

"I hear you gardevoir I'm on my way back. I found Jarod by the river in the pokemon village. He nearly passed away but xerneas appeared and revived him. He is still unconscious but xerneas stated that she healed the injuries that were the most critical."

 **"Oh my, that sounds incredible. However, things aren't looking too good right now. Spectra and oblivion arrived just a few minutes ago with a badly poisoned Venus on their back. I have healed most of her wounds but I can't remove the poison."** Gardevoir states wearily, having used a lot of energy to heal greninja, lucario and milotic.

"I'm almost there, just hang tight." Diantha replies, obviously noticing the exhaustion of her most loyal partner.

 **"Alright… I'll try…. ngh."** Gardevoir stammers out before collapsing to the floor, completely exhausted. A few minutes later, Diantha returns to the home and Ryu steps in to help her. The two of them place the injured trainer down on the couch before tending to milotic and gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, are you okay?" Diantha asks, shaking her partner as the psychic stirs and opens her eyes wearily.

 **"I'm fine, just very tired. I guess I over expended myself."** Gardevoir replies.

"Ill take it from here, you were an incredible help."

 **"Thank you, my lady. This might seem strange but could you set me down next to lucario?"** The psychic asks with a slight rosy hue developing on her face.

"Sure, but why if I might ask." Diantha wonders curiously

 **"Ill explain at another time."** Gardevoir responds as her eyes close. Diantha lays her down next to Anubis before retrieving an antidote and proceeding to spray it across the unconscious milotic's body. The purple flush disappears from her face and she becomes more relaxed, no longer in pain from the poison.

"Alright, that takes care of her, now to tend to Jarod." Diantha murmurs to herself. Quickly scanning him over, she proceeds to bandage his wounded arm and securing it with a splint. Xerneas had healed his most severe injuries, as well as removed the majority of the blood that had seeped from the gash on his chest. Diantha places a large pad of gauze on the wound with an antibacterial ointment to cleanse and protect it while the wound heals.

"Ok, that's all that I can do." Diantha states before sitting down next to the injured, sleeping form of Jarod, a somber expression lacing her features.

"(to think that our world is in such jeopardy, all because of one person. We need to stand together to stop him and save palkia…. but with Jarod down and out for the time being…. There's no telling what will happen….) I know you can't hear me, but please…. Jarod, wake up soon. You mean much more to me then you may know, and not only does the world need you…... I need you." Diantha says softly, holding back a tear before laying down beside him. Just as she falls asleep, Jarod lightly squeezes her hand, indicating that he is still alive and fighting.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Hearts Come Together

(October 31st 2017)

Five days have now passed since the siege and takeover of Lumiose city and the full scale of the onslaught is still being recognized. The kalos elite 4 have called for an emergency meeting between themselves and two of the most powerful trainers from other regions. Diantha is seen heading into the pokemon league building and into a large meeting room where Wikstrom, Siebold, Malva, and Drasna are waiting. However, one can quickly see that she hasn't been sleeping well these past few nights.

"Diantha, you've made it, my goodness its great to see you re doing well." Drasna greets enthusiastically.

"Heh, well after all that's happened as of late, I'm glad to see you all as well." Diantha replies, weariness evident in her tone.

"Well then, let us get this meeting started. Cynthia and Steven shall join us shortly." Wikstrom states as he turns on a large video screen. Showcasing footage of the attack that was retrieved from security cameras and a local news station.

"First things first, Lumiose has been thoroughly besieged by this new team infinity. However, we have also discovered that at the same time as the Lumiose siege, they launched a series of vicious raids upon other locations". The screen changes to the smoldering remains of dendemile town, its buildings blasted and buried by snow, a few dead abomasnow and sneasel can be seen scattered amongst the wreckage.

Dendemile was leveled immediately by the attack, the few trainers there tried to make a stand but were beaten down and wiped out. It appears that team infinity has constructed some sort of facility inside the frost cavern to the north." Siebold explains grimly.

"Anistar was also hammered down and taken over by the wave of troops and pokemon. Thankfully, everyone managed to escape to safety with only a few minor injuries." Drasna states as Cynthia and Steven enter the room.

"Greetings everyone, it's a shame that we have to meet under such dark circumstances." Steven greets.

"Diantha, its been awhile my friend! I'm so glad to see you re alright." Cynthia exclaims joyfully.

"Same here Cynthia, same here." Diantha replies to the blonde Sinnoh champion. The meeting proceeds on for another hour before Wikstrom concludes the meeting with one final statement.

"Currently we are developing a strategy to take back our region from the clutches of these destructive fiends. I suggest you all train as much as possible and I shall keep you updated on the situation and alert you when we are ready to move out." The steel elite four-member states. As the members depart the room, Wikstrom approaches diantha, having noticed the exhausted look on her face.

"Diantha, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Hmm. What is it Wikstrom?" Diantha replies.

"You seem rather, should I say, sluggish. Is something the matter?" Wikstrom asks concerned for his fellow trainer.

"Well… to tell the truth, I've been dealing with a rather serious situation. Jarod was badly injured by the leader of team infinity when he tried to defend the city. 3 of his team members were also injured severely. I found him by the river in the pokemon village where he almost slipped away in my arms." Diantha explains, choking up a bit at the memory of nearly losing the trainer she had come to cherish.

"Ah, I see, please go on if you can." Wikstrom pleads

"At that moment, xerneas appeared and pulled him from the brink of death. I then made her a promise that we would fight to stop this so-called team infinity and rescue palkia from their grasp. Oblivion later explained the he called out to xerneas as he sensed that Jarod was about to die and since he is her counterpart, she responded to his cry for help and came to our aid. I've been watching over him ever since but he hasn't shown any signs of waking up." Diantha finishes bitterly.

"I understand, I won't keep you any longer. Go to him and alert me if anything changes." Wikstrom says sincerely.

"Thank you so much." Diantha replies before hastily exiting the building and boarding yveltal who is waiting for her. The two reach the house and diantha settles in next to the injured trainer once again, as she has done for the past five days. However, her will to stay strong is crumbling fast.

"(so, the region is in even worse shape than I thought. It won't be long before they potentially take over the entirety of kalos. Yet Jarod is still unresponsive and we need him to even stand a chance against them. Furthermore…. If he were to still perish…. my heart could not handle such grief)."

"Jarod…. I know you still can't hear me…but please… please wake up… Diantha whispers softly, tears starting to brew in her eyes as she lies next to him. You mean more to me than you may understand…. I…I can't bear…. the thought of …. losing…you…." Diantha barely chokes out before she breaks down, sobbing hysterically to herself, while the pokemon of the two trainers watch sadly.

 **"This is awful.. I cant stand seeing our mistress like this."** Whispers hawlucha.

 **"When I get my claws on** the **leader of this team infinity, ill tear him to pieces!"** Growls tyrantrum.

 **"Tyrantrum, I understand your feelings but please keep calm. If you let your emotions cloud your judgement, especially in battle, you'll be decimated."** Flare says.

 **"I know...its just tough, especially with the pain he has caused our trainer."** Sighs the despot pokemon.

Diantha continues to cry, unable to even contain herself…. Until she suddenly feels a hand lightly brush away a few teardrops.

"Diantha…Hey…. what's the matter?" Jarod asks in great concern, finally opening his eyes and sitting up after being unconscious for the past week. Through her teary azure hues, she recognizes his hazel eyes looking at her.

"jj… jarod!" diantha cries out before embracing him tenderly. Somewhat bewildered, Jarod gently rubs her back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm alright now Diantha, please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this." Jarod says in a comforting tone as she struggles to calm down.

"I... I…am so…thankful…that you re awake. I thought… I had lost you." Diantha whimpers.

"I honestly thought I was a goner as well. When you found me, I felt myself struggling to stay within my body. Just as I was about to slip away. Something happened and pulled me back in." Jarod explains

"That was xerneas, she appeared just as I felt you slip away. Apparently, Oblivion sensed what was happening and called out to her." Diantha explains, having regained her composure after wiping her eyes.

"I see. So the legendary pokemon of life is the one that saved me." Jarod replies.

"Indeed." Diantha says, a slight smile returning to her face. As the two trainers lock eyes again, something seems to prevent them from turning away.

( _Everlasting_ by _Kenny G_ begins to play)

"You know, even while I was unconscious, I could sense you close to me. I could hear you speak to me and I could feel the pain in your voice."

"You could?" Diantha says shyly, a slight blush appearing on her face.

Yes I could, and I also felt your hand in mine each night as I slept." Jarod states.

"Well… I admit that I fell asleep next to you as I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I wanted to be there in case you woke up." Diantha says, her blush increasing as her heart begins to race.

"Diantha…. Is there something else bothering you?" Jarod asks

"Hmmm…. I'm not sure, with all that's happened, I… my heart is beating so fast for some reason…" Diantha says softly, unable to break her gaze from Jarod's hazel eyes

"(I could see something in her eyes as she looked into mine. An emotional mix of fear and caring I could sense it as I felt the same about her but I wasn't quite sure. She seemed deeply afraid of losing me, working herself to exhaustion to take care of me)."

"J…j…jarod?" Diantha says softly, her cheeks flushed red, her hands slowly linking with his.

"Yes Diantha, what is it?" Jarod replies, slowly blushing as well as their hands link.

"Could you... come a little closer?" Diantha asks shyly

"Um… sure thing…" jarod says as he moves closer to her. Their faces are mere inches from each other. The two of them stare into each other's eyes, their hearts beating rapidly.

"Jarod…" Diantha says, her voice barely audible.

"Diantha…." Jarod says in a similar manner before she closes the gap between them, pressing her lips to his in a soft yet passionate kiss. Initially stunned, Jarod returns it with the same amount of emotion as her, understanding that she had come to love him after he had saved her life. She places her hand between his shoulder blades as he gently cups her face with his right hand. after about three or four seconds the two separate.

"Diantha…. Does this mean that you….?" Jarod begins to ask but is quickly cut off.

"Yes…. Jarod. I have fallen in love with you. I can't exactly remember when I started feeling this way, but after you saved the region from team flare and especially after you rescued me from the blizzard, I couldn't help but become attached to you. When you were injured, I came to terms with how I was feeling, but I feared that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you." Diantha declares.

"Ahh, I see. I feel the same way you do Diantha. I had fallen for you when we first met, but I felt unworthy and brushed the feeling off. However, when I found you buried in the snow, hanging on by a thread, I realized just how much you actually meant to me, but I was afraid to say anything." Jarod reveals.

"After all that you have done for the region, and for me, I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd want to be with, but do you feel the same?" Diantha asks, slightly nervous.

"… Yes… yes diantha I love you as well, and no matter what comes our way, we will face it together and I won't let anything bring harm to you. That's a promise!" Jarod declares, looking into her azure eyes once again.

"Oh jarod.." Diantha cries out softly before drawing him in for another kiss, this time being fully aware of each other's feelings. The two settle down next to each other, embracing each other tenderly as exhaustion catches up to the two trainers.

"Good night... my love." Diantha murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams… my angel." Jarod replies before sleep takes him as well,with Diantha snuggling against him. A peaceful smile adorning her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Back In Action

(November 1st)

As the morning sun begins to rise over the kalos region, light filters in through the blinds of Jarod's home. However, one can see that he is not alone. Snuggled closely next to him is Diantha. After nearly losing each other in two major brushes with death, the former champion and the current champion realized just how much they needed each other in these dark times and finally confessed their feelings to one another. Now the two are seen resting peacefully as Jarod begins to stir.

"…mmm…mmm…mmph." The male trainer groans, lightly stretching his bandaged arms before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he tries to sit up, Jarod notices that he is being held down by something. He looks to his right, and notices that Diantha had fallen asleep while embracing him. His mind immediately flashes back to the previous night.

"(I never thought id see the day that id find somebody to love, and It's Diantha of all people. I have got to be the luckiest trainer in the region to have her by my side. I only wish it didn't have to be during such a violent time. She looks so peaceful, it would be a sin to wake her up)." Jarod thinks to himself, gently running the tips of his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, she begins to stir as well.

"mmm…mmph…" Diantha groans softly, her eyes slowly opening, after a few seconds, her vision clears up as she looks to see Jarod staring at her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jarod chuckles sweetly.

"…And a good morning to you as well love." Diantha murmurs back. "I see that you woke up before me this time."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Jarod replies.

"However, I am rather surprised that you haven't gotten up yet." Diantha says curiously.

"Well when I went to sit up, I noticed you had me wrapped in an embrace, so I simply laid back down, because if I tried to move, I would have woken you up and that is rude." Jarod admits. "I tell ya, you look so peaceful and serene when asleep."

"Aww, you re such a sweetheart, but I don't mind if you wake me. Just knowing that ill be waking up to you every morning really brings joy to my heart, especially with all that's happening right now." Diantha says before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You truly are an angel, if you're happy then I'm happy." Jarod replies before kissing her back.

"How are you feeling, are you healing alright?" Diantha asks

"Hmmph, I'm feeling rather stiff and a bit sore, but that's what happens when you re out cold and immobile for five days, but I'm definitely feeling better now." Jarod says.

"Well I'm glad to hear that babe." Diantha replies.

"Well its all thanks to you. I would have been dead if you didn't find me. Also, I must thank you for all that you ve done for me and my team. Working yourself to exhaustion to make sure that me, milotic, greninja, and lucario would survive." Jarod says with sincerity

"It was the right thing to do, especially after you saved my life, and with all that's happened, id gladly do it again, especially for you." Diantha says, looking into his eyes lovingly. At that moment, the three injured pokemon walk in, hearing their masters voice from the bedroom upstairs.

 **"Master, you're alive!"** Venus exclaims joyfully, slithering towards him

"Hey Venus, glad to see you re okay. You were incredibly brave under such extreme odds." Jarod says while petting her head.

 **"Jarod, is that your voice. I'm not just hearing things."** Anubis exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, it's me lucario, I'm awake and alive." Jarod replies to the blue jackal, taking notice of his bandaged torso.

 **"I'm glad to see you up and moving again, but for the love of arceus please don't do something crazy like that ever again."** Ryu states in a stoic manner.

"I'm so glad that you guys are alright, I'm so sorry for all that's happened. Especially you, Venus. I should have retrieved you before attacking the ship. But instead, I let you get beaten down and poisoned by a swarm of angry pokemon." Jarod says woefully

 **"All forgiven and forgotten master, I'm just glad you re alright, if you didn't make it… I couldn't imagine what I would do."** Venus says, her eyes tearing up.

"Aw, Venus, please don't cry." Jarod murmurs, hugging the injured serpent. The other two team members join them in a team hug. They separate after a few seconds.

"Now that all is well, what is our plan of action now, my lady." Jarod asks.

"Well, Wikstrom, myself, and the other elite four members are currently coming up with a strategy to strike back at the enemy force. I informed them of what happened and they may come by to see you. We also have Cynthia and Steven helping us out as well."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I guess we should probably start training as soon as possible." Jarod replies, but as he goes to move, a jolt of pain surges up his left arm.

"Gyaaa."

"Whoa take it easy Jarod, your arm is still healing." Diantha says.

"Urrgh, dammit. I can't even train my team in this state."

"Babe, ill take care of training the team, you focus on recovering okay. I can handle it." Diantha pleads to him.

"Diantha, are you sure? Because I know your team also needs to be trained as well, and you have already done so much." Jarod says concernedly.

"Trust me, I can do it and ill gladly train both our teams for us." Diantha declares with determination burning in her eyes.

"Alright, I won't stop you, but please don't overwork yourself my love." Jarod says in agreement.

"Ill be alright, C'mon everyone." Diantha calls out to her pokemon and Jarod's uninjured pokemon as they head outside to begin training while he watches from the deck.


	10. Chapter 10: Teambuilding,Love Blossoming

(November 1st)

After regrouping with his wounded teammates, Jarod tries to begin training but his injured arm is keeping him down. However, Diantha has offered to train his pokemon as well as her own. They are all gathered outside in the large grove behind his home, getting down to business.

Be careful. Jarod calls out from the back deck

I've got this, no sweat. Diantha replies before sending out her six pokemon. Each of them choosing a sparring partner. Gardevoir pairs up with Spectra and Anubis, hawlucha pairs with Ryu, aurorus teams with tyrantrum, goodra pairs with Flare, and gourgeist pairs with Venus.

 **Gardevoir. I can teach you a few new moves to assist you in future battles. They are known as shadow sneak and destiny bond.** Spectra explains as the two combine shadow balls.

 **Sounds good. You know spectra, Im honored to be learning from such a powerful being.** Gardevoir says.

 **It's no trouble. We are allies and work to improve each other's powers and skills.** Replies the silver shadow dragon. **Now, picture your shadow moving ahead of you and use your mind to project it as a physical figure.**

 **Okay.** Gardevoir replies, she extends her arms in front of her, her eyes glowing blue before transferring to an ethereal purple. Her shadow suddenly lurches forward and rises from the ground under spectra, staggering her slightly.

 **Nice shot gardevoir, I've never seen somebody master a new technique so fast.** Spectra growls in praise. **Now let us move on to the second of 2 new moves. It is destiny bond, we ghost types use it for when we are about to faint in battle. It takes the opponent down with the user if it lands a knockout blow.**

 **I see, so if you are about to faint, you use destiny bond to knock them out with you.** Gardevoir replies

 **Indeed.** **Now Im going to hit you head on with a shadow force. as I approach, focus all your negative energy on me and strike me with it. If done right ill faint with you.** Spectra roars as she disappears for a second before appearing with a ferocious aura around her. Gardevoir focuses her mind, channeling all her negative thoughts and energies onto giratina. Her eyes glow and let loose two orbs of energy which strike the dragon head on as giratina rams her, causing her to fall into the snow.

 **Hnngh …. mmph.** Gardevoir's eyes flash, causing an aura to glow around spectra before she passes out. The large dragon falls down next to her a split second after.

… **you…. you did it.** Spectra pants wearily, her eyes slipping shut. The two trainers and Anubis notice and run to their fallen mons.

Spectra, gardevoir! Jarod and diantha call out, sprinting towards them. Anubis kneels next to gardevoir pulling her into his lap while jarod and diantha check on spectra.

Gira? Are you alright? Jarod asks concernedly as giratina stirs.

 **We… were practicing destiny bond, I hit her with shadow force and she managed to pull it off on the first try.** The dragon mutters.

Spectra… that is a rather risky move to use, especially for a psychic type. I know you re just trying to help her but you've gotta be careful. Jarod says

 **My sincerest apologies master, it shall not happen again.** Spectra says ashamedly, before falling asleep.

Anubis looks at the trainers before speaking worriedly. **Ill take care of gardevoir, Im in debt to her for all that she has done.** The lucario picks her up bridal style before heading into the house.

Ok Anubis. Jarod says

Thank you lucario. Diantha says appreciatively before turning to look at jarod. He really does care about her more than we thought.

I agree with you my lady. He's just like me before you confessed to me. Jarod replies before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

Aw. You re such a charmer. Diantha says blushing softly.

Well, lets check on the others. Jarod says. Meanwhile, Flare works on teaching goodra moves such as flamethrower and thunderpunch. Ryu works with hawlucha on her speed and accuracy with flying press. aurorus and tyrantrum work on a combo move of blizzard and stone edge.

Looks like they re doing alright. Jarod says. Take it easy for a bit guys. Let's eat some lunch.

 **Okay** **!** all the pokemon shout. Jarod immediately starts preparing a batch of special poffins that will enhance their stamina, using a combo of tamato, liechi, oran and enigma berries. Diantha, could you keep an eye on these. Im gonna go check on gardevoir and lucario.

Sure thing. Diantha replies. Little do either of them know what is happening between the two pokemon. Meanwhile, Lucario observes the sleeping psychic as she lay in the bed of their trainers.

 **She is so beautiful but so fragile First she nearly freezes trying to save her trainer and now she overexerts herself. I must protect her no matter what it takes.** The blue jackal mumbles as gardevoir opens her eyes.

 **A…Anubis…. What happened to me….**

 **You and giratina were practicing destiny bond and she knocked you out on accident. She feels really bad about it.** Anubis says before looking away, a faint blush lacing his muzzle

 **Oh…... I see. Well I suppose that accidents happen sometimes…. Um. are you okay, you seem upset.** Gardevoir asks, noticing him turning away

 **Im not upset, Im just…. nervous.** Anubis stammers

 **Is there something on your mind, please talk to me Anubis, Im your friend. You can tell me anything.** Gardevoir says caringly as Anubis turns to look at her.

 **Gardevoir…. There's something I need to say.** Anubis stammers out. His blush slowly increasing

 **What is it Anubis? and by the way, you may call me serenity.** Gardevoir says.

 **Serenity…. Ever since the night after our battle… I can't stop thinking about you. Every time you look at me, I nearly lose control. When you nearly froze in the blizzard, my heart kept aching with worry until you woke up. When I was injured, you exhausted yourself to heal me. I owe you big time.** Anubis says in sincerity

 **Anubis… we re teammates, Im glad to help you. Don't burden yourself.** Serenity replies, looking into his red eyes, starting to blush as well.

 **Serenity… what Im trying to say is…. Is that I love you. You're so graceful and always willing to help whenever possible. And with all that's happened…. I don't want to lose you, serenity.** Anubis declares, tearing up slightly.

 **Anubis… I…I don't what to say. But… you are an incredible pokemon. You stood by me when I was unconscious and tended to me until I recovered. You put yourself through hell and back to protect our home and even now when I was hurt, you took care of me. I can safely say, from the bottom of my heart, that my feelings resonate with yours as well.** Serenity replies with love in her eyes.

 **You mean that you….** Anubis says in shock before being drawn into a soft kiss from the gardevoir. His eyes widening before melding into the kiss, gently caressing her cheek, while she rubs his back. After a few seconds they part, still holding each other close.

 **Anubis, I love you as well and ill stand by you through whatever comes our way. However, please don't ever risk your life again, as I can't bear to lose you either.** Serenity says softly, nuzzling his face. The two pokemon lay back down, Serenity gently rests her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep with a complete smile on her face. Lucario gently wraps his arms around her slender form and holds her close.

 **Sweet dreams, my psychic rose.** Anubis whispers gently before falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend Returns

(November 1st, 2:30 PM)

In a hidden rift, high above the regions of the pokemon world, sits a large citadel. A large structure with large marble archways at its entrance with a beautiful courtyard out front with a large gold gate at its perimeter. Inside the citadels central chamber, a massive table can be seen with a large throne at one end. A multitude of legendary pokemon can be seen gathering around it, waiting for someone. This is the Hall of Origin, the home of the most powerful deities in the pokemon world.

 **Do you believe that lady xerneas has accomplished her goal?** Asks a yellow bird with jagged fathers.

 **I hope so zapdos, we need that trainer alive.** Replies a large silver dragon with a pink belly, dark red scales, and two huge wings with four fingers on each.

 **I've seen her bring entire forests and desolate landscapes to life, she is more than capable of reviving a single human, lugia.** States a large black dragon with a large conical tail and red eyes.

 **You had better be right zekrom, my counterpart is in extreme trouble.** Growls a large turquoise dragon with a gem in her chest and metal armor on her body. At that moment, xerneas prances in as the legends turn to look at her as arceus takes position on her throne at the head end.

 **At ease everyone.** Calls arceus to all the other legends currently on sight. **Now, Lady xerneas, were you able to accomplish your task?**

 **Yes, the trainer that we need help from is alive, I managed to arrive just as he began to slip away and managed to pull him back from the brink.** Replies the lifegiving legendary. The other legends breathe a sigh of relief as a black serpent with gold markings on her body and a white bipedal catlike creature with a green tail enter the chamber.

 **Excellent, I would expect nothing less from you.** Arceus says in praise before returning to a serious tone. **Now, I know many of you have connected with the chosen one and I give you this simple order. Aid him whenever you can as he is going to need all the help he can get to save palkia and our world.**

 **That is certain, I owe him for showing me that I belong despite being created by humans. Without him, id still be the merciless, lonely being I was in the past.** states Fantasia the shiny mewtwo.

 **After all that he did to stop the destruction of time and space when that fool Cyrus tried to catch us and reset everything to his desire, it would be a sin for me to not stand by his side.** Destiny declares firmly.

 **He bravely took on groudon when it was out of control and in its primal form after that imbecile known as Maxie tried to control him and tended to me when I was injured badly in the battle. I have grown to respect Jarod greatly and will do all that I can to support him.** Sky Queen roars out.

 **Well then, everyone return to your regular duties and if he needs help, respond immediately.** Arceus concludes the meeting and each of the legends disperse to train and protect their assigned areas. Meanwhile, back on land, Jarod can be seen in his home going to check on his lucario and dianthas gardevoir. Earlier that morning, she had fainted during training with giratina on the move destiny bond and lucario vowed to watch over her. Meanwhile, Diantha is helping make poffins for their pokemon for lunch before another round of rigorous training.

(I hope she is alright, taking a direct hit from a giratina is quite a colossal blow.) Jarod wonders as he slowly opens the door to his bedroom where lucario had gone and is surprised by what he sees.

Whoa…. Uh diantha you have got to see this. Jarod calls out from up the stairs.

Hold on a second, ill be right there. Diantha replies while setting a platter full of poffins down on the kitchen table before heading upstairs. What is it?

Take a look for yourself. Jarod says chuckling lightly.

Diantha peeks into the bedroom and sees her gardevoir being held by Jarod's lucario in a gentle embrace. A protective yet gentle expression on the aura jackals muzzle.

Oh, my stars. Diantha exclaims quietly, smiling at the sight.

I knew he would tell her eventually. Jarod murmurs.

Wait, you knew about this? Diantha asks curiously.

Yeah, just after we rescued you, gardevoir showed up barely conscious and frozen. Anubis caught her as she passed out and tended to her until she woke up. I saw how worried he was when he was mumbling to himself the next day. I asked him what was wrong and that's when he revealed that he had developed feelings for her.

I see, almost sounds like us don't you think dear. Diantha replies.

In a way, yes. Jarod says.

You know, that day, I was actually coming to visit you after my shoot over in Couriway town. My agent had told me that a storm was coming but I thought I could make it. However, it came much faster than I thought and I got caught in the blizzard. I wound up tripping on a tree root and fell, and because of the cold, I lost my strength and blacked out where you found me.

Wow…. I had no idea that you were trying to see me. In the end, at least we are together now and our feelings are known. Jarod replies.

Indeed, and now our Pokemon are together as well. Diantha says.

We should let them rest. Let us return to our lunch and call our teams in. Jarod quickly pops his head out the window and yells to his and dianthas pokemon and they all file inside.

Dig in everyone, these poffins are made to boost your stamina and heal any minor wounds.

 **Excellent.** Quips Venus.

 **Exceptional as always master.** Ryu states

 **Delicious.** Flare states while biting into a poffin.

As all the team members, minus Anubis and Serenity enjoy their lunch and converse with each other and their trainers. Everything seems to be going fine when suddenly a strange sound is heard in the distance.

Kiiiryarrrarrrarrrraaaashiiii!

What was that ?! diantha exclaims.

I heard it too my lady. It sounded like a roar. Jarod replies

A roar! Are we under attack? Diantha asks worriedly.

Im not sure but Im gonna check it out. Jarod says before walking towards the front door and stepping outside.

Kiiiryarrrarrrarrrraaaashiiii!

As the roar is heard again, Jarod looks up to see a serpentine creature descending towards him. Its body is a jet-black color with various wingtips jutting from its body. Golden markings line the length of its body. The pokemon is revealed to be the legendary sky dragon, rayquaza.

Well blow me down, Sky Queen, is that you? Jarod calls out to the familiar legend.

 **Jarod… it has been awhile, I am glad to see you again. Have you been keeping well?** States the shining sky legend in a regal tone.

I have been keeping well, besides nearly dying to a psycho, Im just fine. What brings you down from the hall? Jarod asks curiously

 **Lady arceus has ordered me, as well as other legends that you have connected with to lend you our power in rescuing palkia.** Sky Queen replies.

I see. Well Im glad to have you stand by me rayquaza, Im in your debt. Jarod says in a sincere tone

 **You owe us nothing. With all that you have done, we are glad to aid you at any time. Your respect and love for all pokemon and desire to protect makes you worthy of us.** Sky Queen declares. At that moment, Diantha walks out and is shocked by the sight of the mighty ruler of the skies.

Babe, you have a rayquaza?! Exclaims Diantha

Indeed, my lady, it was a few years ago during a trip to Hoenn when I met her. Groudon had been disturbed by a man named Maxie, who desired to drain the seas and expand the land. Groudon became enraged and travelled to a place called the Cave of Origins. There, it underwent a process known as primal reversion and regained its true power. I ascended sky pillar and asked rayquaza for her help and we managed to defeat and calm the raging titan. However, she had been badly burned and injured from her battle and fell from the sky into the water. I quickly dove in and pulled her to the surface, tending to her wounds and saving her life.

Oh, my goodness. Diantha says. You sure seem to have a strong ability to rescue and befriend legendaries.

Indeed, And now she has returned to aid us in our fight to save our world from destruction. Together we will restore peace and nothing will stop us! Jarod shouts out as Sky Queen roars proudly as the team returns to their training with a new ally and old friend on their side.


	12. Chapter 12: With Sucess, Comes Tragedy

(November 2nd)

Following a rigorous training session and a reunion with a powerful friend the previous day, Jarod, Diantha and their pokemon are now preparing for a meeting with Wikstrom and the kalos elite four. The morning sun shimmering down as it always does. However, little do they know, that the counterstrike against team infinity and the true horror of conflict is about to begin.

"C'mon Jarod, we have to get going. Diantha calls up to the male champion".

"Hold up, Im coming, Im coming. He replies, rushing down the stairs".

The two trainers climb upon yveltal's back and begin the flight to Kiloude city, where the elite four have set up a base in the battle maison in the small southeastern city. After about 15 minutes. The two arrive in front of the building and head in to a large room, the elite 4, as well as Cynthia and Steven are waiting.

"Glad you could join us, and Jarod its good to see you up and moving. Diantha told me what had happened and it left us quite worried". Says Wikstrom, as he shakes hands with the champion.

"Much obliged Wikstrom, I tell ya, Im glad to be alive after that experience". Jarod replies.

So are we. Reply the other members.

Anyways, its time for us to begin our operation to save the region from team infinity's grasp. We have recently learned from a survivor from the Dendemile raid, that team infinity has constructed a prison in the depths of frost cavern. Most likely, they are holding trainers and their pokemon hostage in the freezing pits under the mountain. We need to infiltrate the facility and rescue as many of them as possible and retrieve any information we can on this organization. However, the facility is littered with patrolling grunts and is protected by an electrified tripwire fence outside.

I see; however, I do see a potential problem with our plan. Drasna says, questioningly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Wikstrom asks the dragon lady of the Kalos elite four.

Jarod says, "If we were to travel as one big group, they will detect us immediately and the whole operation will be blown. Id suggest only 3 of us go on the mission to decrease the chance of being detected as well as allow us to split our forces to handle each objective more discreetly".

"He is right, if all eight of us were to go, they would pick us up before we even get in range of the cavern". Steven says.

"Hmm. I see what you are saying", Wikstrom says. "Although I don't like splitting us up, I suppose we have no choice".

"I will lead the trio, as champion of the region, its my duty to protect Kalos. Jarod declares. Steven and Cynthia, I want you to join me on the mission. Steven, your steel and rock types will be helpful in breaking down prison cells and handling the poison and fire types that the grunts will most likely have. Cynthia, your team provides excellent type coverage capabilities and will provide great assistance in dealing with pokemon of other types and disabling traps. Something tells me that they will have pokemon of many types at their disposal so we will need to be ready just in case".

"We're with you, Jarod. We've got your back". The two champions reply.

"Be careful babe, don't get yourself in trouble out there". Diantha says, worriedly.

"I won't… not when I have someone to fight for". Jarod says before quickly kissing her which surprises the remaining elite four besides Wikstrom.

"Well well, it appears we ve got a pair of love birds don't we." Chuckles Malva.

"A beautiful romance in such dark times. Its simply amazing!" Exclaims Siebold.

"Ahh cork it you two." Jarod says annoyed.

"Yeah, shut up." Diantha says, blushing while the rest simply laugh and smile.

"Anyways, Steven, Cynthia let's move out!" Jarod shouts, as the three champions depart on skarmory and reach the outskirts of the ruined Dendemile town in about 30 minutes. They touch down in the woods near the cavern. As they move swiftly through the snowy brush, Steven sees what appears to be a fence post at the edge of the forest.

"Jarod, I think we ve discovered the electric fence, it appears to span the entire parameter around the caverns exterior." Steven says.

"Oh great, how the heck are we gonna disable it without being noticed." Jarod grumbles.

"I think garchomp might be able to tunnel underneath and cut the wiring below and disable it." Cynthia says.

"Excellent idea, and since she is ground type, she can't be electrocuted." Jarod replies in agreement.

"Alright then. garchomp, come out and use dig." Cynthia calls out as a large bipedal dragon with a shark like fin on her back as well as her tail. Her short blunt nose and head are accentuated by two protrusions that give her the appearance of a hammerhead. jutting from her arms are two large fins with a single claw on the end of each. She jumps up before burrowing into the ground. The dragon spots a cluster of wires connecting to a metal base and uses slash, cutting through them like paper before quickly jumping out of the hole.

"Look, the current is dissipating." Steven says, spotting a small spark that quickly disappears along with the hum of the electric fence indicating its destruction.

"Advance forward along the outer cave wall, we need to get in without being spotted." Jarod whispers and the two champions nod. Within 2 minutes they quickly reach the entrance and slip in, taking cover behind a group of icy rocks.

"Alright, from what I've gathered from the blueprints, there are two floors below us. The 2nd floor appears to contain multiple storage safes and a control panel on the far-left side, as well as a control room on the right. The basement level contains the holding cells, which is where those monsters are probably holding captured pokemon and trainers. There is a stairway leading down there but there are grunts everywhere. Steven, I need you to take them out in battle and draw their attention from me and Cynthia, do you understand?" Jarod asks.

"Consider it done", Steven says.

"Cynthia, you head to the second level and see what you can nab from the safes and see if you can disable the security lock on the control panel there."

"Will do, me and my pokemon won't let them get away with this."States the blonde champion.

"Alright, lets move in, be careful everyone." Jarod says as the three split.

"Same to you champ", the other 2 reply back.

Steven immediately begins battling with his mega metagross against a pair of grunts and their golbats but they stand no chance against the might of the Hoenn champion and are defeated soundlessly. Cynthia slips by another patrolling grunt and descends to the second floor and begins picking the locks on each of the fifteen safes, recovering documents containing blueprints, information about team infinity and plans regarding their next move in the kalos region.

"Jarod, Ive got a hold of some documents and files from the storage area." Cynthia quietly radios in.

"Good, anything else?" He replies

"Nothing really most of them were empty, what's the next step." Cynthia asks.

"See if you can disable that control panel at the back of the room, that should cut power to the cell doors." Jarod commands.

"Ok."Cynthia states and moves toward a locked box on the back wall. She has garchomp hit it with a flamethrower which melts the wiring and disables it. But before she can radio in, a grunt hiding up on a ledge above her shoots a tranquilizer dart, striking her in the neck and knocking her out. Garchomp quickly chases the offender off and begins to carry her trainer to the exit. Meanwhile, Jarod reaches the basement and is horrified by the sight in front of him. Trapped in multiple cages are injured pokemon, some covered in lacerations and shivering, a few of them are unconscious or chained up.

"Bastards!" he growls under his breath before deploying his lucario and gallade to help bust them out.

"Anubis, use bone rush, Lawrence psycho cut." Jarod calls out, both his teammates quickly break each of the twenty cages and Jarod moves in to tend to the wounded, using a few max revives on an unconscious dragonair, scizor, and steelix.

"C'mon, let's get you all out of here." He says and the nervous but relieved pokemon trail behind him. Flare comes out to provide warmth with her heat.

 **Ill keep them warm.** She says.

"Smart thinking." Jarod says.

Steven radios in with bad news. "Hey Jarod are you there?"

"Yeah Steven,what's going on, have we been discovered." Jarod replies

"No but Cynthia has been incapacitated, looks like she got shot with a tranquilizer of some sort." The silver haired champ says worriedly.

"Damn it, just hold on im on my way up, rescued about 20 pokemon but there were no trainers, my guess is that they either escaped or lost their lives when dendemile was attacked." Jarod replies

"I see, im waiting near the spot where we entered the cavern." Steven says.

"Roger that, see you on the surface." Jarod replies. As him, Flare and the rescued pokemon emerge from the basement to the entrance floor, Jarod doesn't notice a lone grunt positioned on a ledge above the stairway that is armed with a speargun.

"Gotcha now, you sneaky rat." He says, quietly before taking aim at the champions heart and pulling the trigger, however Flare notices the glint of metal and reacts.

 **"Look out!"** She shouts.

'What the, Ooof."Jarod calls out as flare shoves him out of the way but takes the spear right through her heart, the pointed projectile embedding itself deep, a fatal blow.

 **"Urrrrgh…"** She chokes out, spitting up blood.

"Flare!" Jarod screams as he lunges forward to catch Flare as she falls to the ground. The steelix in the group lets out a dragonbreath in the direction the spear came from and sends the grunt flying out of the cave.

"Flare… please say something…" Jarod says quietly, his eyes beginning to glisten.

'… **Y…you re safe…thank arceus…"** Flare says, her voice starting to fade

"Flare. Why…why'd you have to go and do that", Jarod quivers.

 **"I'd be…damned to let. ssomething happen to you. My dearest friend….and I would…do it again." Flare** gasps, blood seeping from her chest.

"Flare… please hang on, ill get you fixed up..." Jarod pleads

 **"Nn... Not this time… im too far gone…" Flare** says, her voice barely audible.

"Flare…please…"Jarod begs, tears starting to flow down his face.

 **"Jarod… please promise me this… take down team infinity…for me, and everyone else… don't lose your humanity… I'll be watching from above…. Ill... Never…forget…our…. friend…ship…."** with one last gasp. Flare shuts her eyes and goes limp in the arms of her trainer. Cold and dead.

"Flare... urrgh…. nnnoooOOO"! Jarod yells out in grief as his lucario and gallade bow their heads in respect and sadness

 **"Damnit…"** Anubis growls

 **"She was a fighter to the end, rest in peace noble warrior",** Lawrence says, staring up at the sky.

'They…. they re going TO PAY FOR THIS !" jarod yells angrily before lifting his fallen partner and slowly exiting the cavern, his soul and spirit heavy with grief and anguish.


	13. Chapter 13: Comforting a Broken Heart

(November 2nd)

Near the edge of the woods near the frost cavern, Steven waits for Jarod to exit the cave. The mission was a success as around 20 pokemon that were held hostage inside were rescued. However, things went south near the end as Cynthia was incapacitated by a tranquilizer dart. Metagross analyzes her unconscious form while skarmory and yveltal stand guard.

"How is she metagross?" Asks the silver haired stone collector.

" **She appears to be stable, unresponsive but stable."** Metagross replies in a robotic tone.

"Alright, thank you my friend" Steven says. As he scans around, he spots the huge group of pokemon. In the center is Jarod with gallade and lucario at his side, there heads hung low in silent respect.

"There they are, wait, it looks like Jarod is carrying someone." Steven says.

" **I see them too, I have a feeling that something grim has occurred. Judging by the way his pokemon are walking with their heads hanging down."** Metagross says.

"What makes you say that?" Steven asks before he witnesses that Jarod is carrying Flare, who has a spear embedded within her chest. He quickly runs towards the pack of pokemon.

"Jarod!" what happened?" Steven asks worriedly.

"….all pokemon have been rescued…." Jarod says, his voice hollow.

"I can see that, but what happened to flare?" Steven asks as he takes in the sight of the spear protruding out from the fire monkey. Jarod stops to compose himself before uttering out the awful truth.

"She's gone…. my precious partner is no longer with us…" Jarod says.

"Oh my… im so sorry Jarod" Steven gasps.

"It's all… my fault. I should've seen the bastard hiding above the cave. It SHOUD HAVE BEEN ME NOT HER!" Jarod screams in anguish, before boarding yveltal, and flying away back towards Kiloude city.

"…Jarod…." Steven mutters sadly before hopping on skarmory. Upon yveltals back, Anubis and Lawrence try to get a response from their trainer.

" **Master… please talk to us, we are here for you"** Lawrence pleads.

" **Its no good, He has shut himself off from all of us. His aura is overflowing with grief and misery."** Anubis says sadly to the blue swordsman. The 4 teammates travel in silence for the next half hour before reaching Kiloude. Jarod orders Oblivion to set them down on a hill behind the battle maison.

"Set us down there…" He says."

" **As you wish."** Replies the death legend. Jarod carefully drops down followed by Anubis and Lawrence. He approaches an old weeping willow before turning and sending out the rest of his team who have seen the awful tragedy from their pokeballs.

Meanwhile, Steven enters the main room, a somber expression lacing his features.

"Steven, your back, how did everything go?" Wikstrom asks, as garchomp follows in with an unconscious Cynthia in her arms.

"Cynthia!" Diantha, Drasna, Siebold and Malva all gasp, running to her side.

"She was knocked out by a tranquilizer dart but she should wake up soon." Steven says. "…The mission was a success, we managed to retrieve vital information on team infinity and also rescued all the pokemon that were held hostage within the cavern depths."

"Excellent job, but I must ask you, where is Jarod?" Wikstrom asks as Steven winces as if having seen something awful.

"Steven… what's wrong did something happen?" Drasna asks concernedly

"Steven, please tell us what's going on." Diantha pleads.

"…. Everyone… there's something you need to see." Steven says somberly before leading the team out of the building and up to the hill where Jarod landed. As each of the elite four members arrive at the top, they are horrified by the sight in front of them.

 _Aeriths theme_ from _Final Fantasy 7_ begins to play.

"…. everyone…. my precious pokemon pals…. today is a dark day for our family…. for a beloved soul has passed on to the hall of origins. As he steps aside, his pokemon all gasp in shock and sadness at the sight of Flare, lying still in a small hole, her hands resting on her chest, a peaceful expression upon her face.

" **Flare! this can't be happening, Jarod please tell me this isn't happening!"** Venus shrieks in grief. Breaking down as her trainer embraces her, holding back tears of his own.

"Im sorry... Venus, but it's the grim truth. He whispers somberly.

"… **. flare…. although I may not have known you for as long as the others, I can tell you meant a lot to every one that you connected with and your spirit will live on within us all. "Oblivion** speaks stoically.

"Steven, how did this happen?" Wikstrom asks with a heartbroken expression.

"As they were exiting the cave…. there was a grunt armed with a speargun who tried to shoot Jarod in the heart. However, flare saw the shot and shoved him out of the way, taking the blow and dying in his arms." Steven explains.

"Jarod!" Diantha shouts and tries to run to him but is stopped by Wikstrom.

"Let me go, He needs me!" Diantha shouts trying to break free.

"Diantha… I understand how you feel but please, bide your time. He will need you later." Wikstrom says. "Let him and his team have their time to grieve."

"…. Alright…." She replies sadly, as they all look on at the procession.

" **Flare, you were the bravest warrior I have ever met. Even as I raged out of control due to that imbecile Cyrus, you stood strong against me and managed to quell my anger and save my world and your own. You showed nothing but honor and respect towards me despite my backstory. Ill never forget you and please watch over us.** " Spectra says before letting a few tears slip from her bright blue eyes as oblivion gently embraces her with his wings.

Ryu, Lawrence and Anubis all kneel beside her in a final salute, as Jarod completes the burial process. Placing a bouquet of flowers atop the mound.

"…. Goodbye…. my forever partner…. Flare." Jarod says to himself before running back down the hill and into the maison.

"…. Jarod…." The rest of the elite four say in their minds, before filing back into the building.

(Later that evening)

Dinnertime falls, a heavy sadness looms over the entire team. Most are eating in silence, while Diantha and Cynthia, who woke up shortly after the funeral, talk quietly. Jarod is no where to be seen, having shut himself up in his room after the procession.

"I sure hope he's okay, I can't fathom the pain he's holding inside right now" Says the blonde champion."

"I know cynth, what also worries me is that he is trying to put on a brave face for all of us but in turn is only causing himself more suffering." Diantha replies

"No one should ever bottle up their pain like that, its inhumane. Even giratina was crying and she's a creation deity." Cynthia says.

"You couldn't be more right." Diantha says while getting up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry about those, ill take care of it." Wikstrom calls out. "you go comfort Jarod and be there for him"

"Thank you Wikstrom" Diantha replies, heading up the stairs towards the rooms.

("Take care of him Diantha") Cynthia thinks to herself.

As Diantha arrives at her and Jarods room she can hear what sounds like sobbing before knocking. When she gets no response from him, she enters the room and is horrified to see Jarod with a blade in his hand and 3 slashes across his right wrist. As he goes for another one, she lunges forward and knocks it out of his grip.

"Babe Don't do it, stop!" She shouts.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jarod replies, his eyes glimmering and twitching.

"Jarod…. Please let us help you, everyone is worried sick, you don't have to go through this alone."

"Why do any of you care! What good am I to anyone. I couldn't even protect my own pokemon!" Jarod screams.

"Babe, listen to me. I know you re trying to be strong for everybody. We all share your pain and want to help you through it, but you ve got to let us in. Flare would never want to see you up there so soon." Diantha says with sympathy, looking into his hazel eyes.

"I couldn't even protect myself…. And she paid for my carelessness" Jarod says.

 _Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton begins to play.

"Jarod, Flare even told me that she would've have gladly given her life for you If a situation ever came up. She cared about you more than anyone else, just like I do now. No one, no matter how strong can hold back so much pain. I love you with all my heart and will never give up on you so don't you give up on me." Diantha says softly while embracing him. Finally, Jarods mask breaks as he lets out a pained wail before collapsing in to her arms, sobbing and shaking.

"I've got you…. just let it go…just let it all go…" She whispers, while rubbing the male champions back.

"Why...W.W. Why did she have to die, why wasn't it me!" He wails. Diantha lets a few tears slip from her own eyes as she can't bear the pain of her lover's cries.

"She was my first ….my first ever partner and I let her die." Jarod screams.

"It wasn't your fault babe, there's nothing you could've done."

"D... D…Damn it all!" He cries out before losing the ability to even speak as his grief surges through him, his tears flowing like a burst dam. For the next hour, Diantha holds him close, doing all she can to help him through the emotional storm, as he finally begins to calm slightly from exhaustion.

"Babe…are you alright…?" She asks softly.

"…I…I think so" He whispers, hiccupping slightly.

"Let me bandage those wounds. Alright". Diantha says caringly

"alright." He replies. Diantha quickly grabs a roll of gauze from a first aid kit and gently wraps it around his wrist. Before laying him and herself down on the bed. He clutches onto her tightly.

"…Please. Dont leave me…." Jarod whimpers.

"Im not going anywhere babe, I promise." Diantha whispers, gently caressing his tearstained cheek.

"…im sorry…" he says.

"you have no reason to be, im just glad your still with us." Diantha says, her eyes shimmering with love and sympathy.

"…Thank you…my angel…." Jarod whispers before falling asleep, clutching on to Diantha tightly.

"I'll always be here for you… I swear on my life." Diantha whispers back before drifting off as well.


	14. Chapter 14:Spectral Fury

(November 3rd)

After a harrowing rescue and infiltration mission, the kalos elite four begin planning their next move. However, fate has thrown a wrench into their plans as one of their members, Jarod, struggles to overcome the tragic loss of his first ever pokemon. No one has any clue that the current champion is undergoing an emotional turmoil that could spell failure for the team. The sun rises over Kiloude as Jarod is the first to stir…

"…urrr…. urgh…." The champion groans while sitting up, his gaze falls upon his right hand which has been bandaged. His mind flashes back to the previous night.

". who would've thought a few measly cuts could bleed so much…" Jarod whispers to himself, before quietly slipping out of the bed without disturbing Diantha, who stopped him from harming himself any further, and was now sleeping soundly by his side.

The trainer quietly walks through the halls of the maison before stepping out onto the balcony. As he observes the rising sun. Another pang of sadness hits him inside as he remembers another precious memory.

"(Its funny…the sun rose just like this on the morning that I began my trainer career…. the morning…that I met Flare)." He doesn't notice Cynthia stepping out on to the balcony before she calls to him.

"Oh. Good morning Jarod, you re up early." The blonde champion says.

"I suppose I am…" Jarod sighs, his shoulders slumping, which Cynthia notices.

"Jarod…. I can't imagine what you're feeling inside right now, but just know that me and the rest of the team are here for you." She says before hugging the kalos champion.

"…. thank you cynth…. It's just so hard… she was my first ever partner…." Jarod says mournfully.

"I know what you mean." Cynthia says. "She cherished her time with you and I know she would want you to keep living as the selfless, loyal trainer you are. She's smiling down on you knowing that she got to be your partner."

"You really think so?" Jarod says.

"Of course." Cynthia replies.

" **Her words are true, my dear friend."** Says a feminine voice through telepathy. The two trainers turn around and come face to face with a tall bipedal feline creature, with a white body and a long green tail and stomach. Its hands consist of 3 bulbous fingers each and a small tube runs from the base of its head to the base of its neck.

"Fantasia! Is that you?" Jarod says in surprise at the sudden arrival of his mewtwo.

"Oh, my arceus!" Cynthia exclaims.

" **My apologies if I spooked you. Lady arceus informed me of what happened and I am truly sorry for your loss."** Fantasia says before also hugging Jarod. **"I'm here to aid you in your quest to rescue palkia and fill the gap that Flare left behind."** States the genetic pokemon.

"Thank you mewtwo, that means a lot. We need all the help we can get right now." Jarod replies.

"How did you two meet?" Asks Cynthia.

"It all went down about 4 years ago during my journey through Johto and Kanto." Jarod replies.

 **(Flashback)**

In the depths of cerulean cave, a heated battle is taking place between Jarod and a newly discovered pokemon known as mewtwo. Multiple trainers had been injured while training in the cavern and He had gone to investigate the source of the attacks. Mewtwo is seen on one knee with various wounds across her body as well as sparks of electricity from a thunder wave by Jarods umbreon.

" **Urrgh…. Damn you!"** Mewtwo yells in pain. **You humans are all the same. Cold, deceitful and selfish with no remorse for anyone!"**

"Mewtwo, listen to me. I know there is a lot of scum in this world but not all of us are like that. Many people live and work together with pokemon in complete harmony."

" **That's what you think…. From the day I was created, I was nothing but a pawn for the selfish gains of humans! I was forced to battle and even kill numerous pokemon just so they could collect data on me. Those bastards tortured me just so they could force my power to increase. One day, I was forced to slay an abnormally powerful gyarados and I lost all control. My psychic powers combined with all the pain and hatred that those fiends had instilled in my heart led to me completely obliterating the entire building and all who were inside from existence."** Mewtwo explains.

"You did the world a favor by doing so. That place was revealed to be an illegal pokemon experiment facility where they were subjected to horrifying alterations and tests that caused extreme changes to their genetics and many wound up dead or crippled as a result." Jarod says.

" **My suffering only continued, people despised me and constantly tried to get rid of me. Day after day I came under assault from both humans and pokemon alike. Eventually I wound up here where I could find solace. There's just no place for a creature like myself in this damned world."** Mewtwo finishes bitterly. However, before she can act any further, the Sinnoh champion approaches the injured psychic and embraces her.

" **What…what are you doing?"**

"Mewtwo…. I can't imagine the suffering that you have been through but I mean it when I say that you belong just like every other living thing. We are all alive for a reason, it does not matter if we are born naturally or through scientific means. We all have a place in this world." Jarod says determinedly

" **I…. I don't…believe…...urrgh…"** Before she can finish her sentence, Mewtwo feels a slick substance run down her back, and combined with the strain of the battle and exhaustion from constant attacks by wild pokemon and trainers, she loses consciousness.

"Mewtwo!" Jarod shouts, realizing that various wounds had torn open due to their battle and now she was in danger of bleeding out from her injuries.

 **(Present time)**

"Oh my gosh, what happened next Fantasia?" Cynthia asks.

" **I don't remember too much. After I passed out, I could feel my body being picked up and carried out of the cave. I would later wake up inside the home of my companion right here."** Fantasia says while pointing to Jarod.

 **(Flashback)**

Jarod quickly escapes the cerulean cave with the unconscious mewtwo on his back. Once outside he summons Sky queen the shining rayquaza and hightails it back to his home overlooking the lake of rage. He quickly lays the nearly dead legendary on his bed before calling Nurse Joy who comes quickly from Mahogany town.

"In here." Jarod says.

"A mewtwo, now this is a surprise, let us not waste any time." Nurse Joy says before quickly setting to work, cleansing and stitching up each of the mewtwo's wounds. During the process, her heart stops but Joy quickly restarts it with a jolt from the defibrillator. Eventually, the psychic type's vitals stabilize as the nurse finishes bandaging her torso.

"How is she nurse joy?" Jarod asks worriedly.

"Thanks to your quick response, she will make a full recovery." Joy responds

"Will she wake up soon?" Jarod asks.

"I predict she will come to sometime this evening, though she may be rather groggy." Nurse Joy replies. "I must return to the pokemon center, just call if anything changes."

"Thank you very much." Jarod says and the nurse departs for Mahogany town. Throughout the day, He monitors the sleeping psychic carefully as his umbreon and Flare also stand on guard when he cannot be there. Later that evening, just after the team has dinner, Flare calls her trainer up after hearing mewtwo start to stir.

" **mmph…."**

"Mewtwo? Mewtwo can you hear me?" Jarod says.

"… **Wait…. that voice...Who's there….?"** Mewtwo says nervously.

"Its Jarod. Im the trainer with the umbreon you battled this morning.

"… **J…j…Jarod…. where am I…. what happened…?"** Mewtwo stammers as her green eyes slowly flutter open and meet with the hazel hues of the trainer.

"You lost consciousness back in the cerulean cave. You had various wounds on your back that opened up causing you to bleed heavily. Me and rayquaza flew you back here to my place. I called nurse joy and she helped patch you up. You were in such bad shape that your heart stopped and the nurse had to revive you." Jarod explains.

"… **. Why…. why didn't you…leave me…im nothing …. but a freak."** Mewtwo says bitterly as she sits up in the trainer's bed. Jarod grips her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes.

 _Goodnight_ from _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky_ plays

"Mewtwo, listen to me. I told you that every living thing has a purpose in this world. You are not a freak, you are a living being with emotions, and thoughts. There are people out there that fail to understand that but I promise you that im not one of them." Jarod says.

" **I…I don't know…."** Mewtwo retorts.

" **Mewtwo…. I've been with Jarod since the day I hatched and he is the most selfless, kindhearted person I have ever met. He always puts the needs of others ahead of his own."** Flare says.

" **If it wasn't for his bravery, our world would have been destroyed."** Spectra and Sky Queen both affirm.

"Mewtwo…. I…no, we as a team want you to stay with us. We can be the family that you never had or knew. You will never be alone again, that's a promise." Jarod says caringly as his team nod in agreement. Mewtwo's eyes start to glimmer.

" **Do…do you really mean it…"** Mewtwo says.

"I do, and I never break a promise." Jarod replies as he embraces the legend, while the rest of his team gather close to her.

"… **.im sorry…. I…you shouldn't see me like this…"** Mewtwo stammers.

"Emotions do not make us weak, release your pain mewtwo. We are here for you." Jarod says soothingly and with that, mewtwo lowers her head onto his shoulder and begins to cry, letting loose years of misery, pain, and loneliness out of her heart.

"That's it…. release it all." Jarod whispers

" **We have your back mewtwo."** Umbreon says.

" **Indeed."** Anubis states in agreement while the rest give a nod.

"… **. *sniff*…thank you…. all of you."** Mewtwo replies softly as she slowly manages to smile through her tears. a slight one, but one with a big meaning behind it.

"So, are you feeling better?" The champion says.

" **I feel much at ease…as if a major weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and it's all because of you."** Mewtwo replies

"So…. will you stay with us?" Jarod asks.

" **yes…yes I will!"** Mewtwo declares cheerfully.

"Well that's settled, but you ll need a name…. hmm…how about Fantasia?"

" **Fantasia…. I like it."** Mewtwo replies.

"Excellent, welcome to the family Fantasia." Jarod says as the rest of his team bellow out in cheers.

 **(Present Time)**

"You seem to have an incredible ability to bond with even the most tortured souls." Cynthia says.

"I suppose I do." Jarod replies in agreement.

" **Anyways, Jarod would you like to spar later, I've gotten a bit rusty."** Fantasia asks.

"Im down for that. After the morning briefing, we can go up to the hill behind the maison and spar there if you like." Jarod replies.

" **Sounds good to me."** Fantasia says.

"Ok, ill see you then my friend." Jarod says with a smile.

The morning proceeds as normal as the trainers eat breakfast and then meet with Wikstrom to discuss the current status of the conflict and the strange lack of activity from team infinity since the frost cavern raid. Once dismissed, Jarod suits up in his giratina armor and heads up to the hill where Fantasia is waiting.

" **(Rest easy…. comrade)."** The psychic says to herself while silently paying respects to the deceased Flare.

"Hey Fantasia". Jarod calls out.

" **Oh. Hey there Jarod, I was just paying my respects to our fallen friend."** Fantasia explains.

"I see. Anyways, are you ready to spar?" The champion asks as he takes up a combat stance.

" **Im ready to rumble, nice armor by the way."**

"Thanks, I forged it myself." Jarod says.

" **Let us begin shall we."** Fantasia says taking up a combat stance

"Here I come!" Jarod shouts before the two partners charge at each other. Mewtwo swings her tail around but Jarod quickly jumps before landing a swift jab to her stomach. She quickly recovers and repulses his charge with a psywave.

"Nice shot, your psychic abilities are still sharp as always." Jarod says before engaging in a CQC melee with a series of rapid jabs which knocks mewtwo back a few feet.

" **Thanks for the compliment, but I feel as though my powers are not as strong as before."** Fantasia says before launching a psystrike blast at her trainer. However, she misses and accidently hits Flares memorial, damaging it. She quickly restores it using her powers but when she turns to face her trainer, all hell breaks loose.

 _(Battle! Giratina_ from _Pokemon Platinum_ plays)

" **Im so sorry…I didn't intend for that."** Fantasia pleads.

Jarod stares for a split second, his face contorts in rage and a dark aura erupts around him. His eyes turn a vibrant purple and six tendril like wings sprout from the back of his chest plate, giving him the appearance of an anthropomorphic giratina. Before mewtwo can react, Jarod seemingly vanishes before decking her in the head with an aura infused punch that sends her to the ground, drawing blood.

"GRAAAAAAAAGH." Jarod roars out.

" **Jarod…. what's…. happening…. to... you."** Fantasia chokes out before fainting. The scream draws the attention of Diantha, Cynthia and Steven who run up the hill to investigate. Spectra also appears sensing the dark aura.

"What is going on?" Steven exclaims before seeing the possessed Jarod.

"Babe! What's wrong?" Diantha calls out but he pays no heed.

" **He cannot hear you, as he is caught in the grasp of spectral fury."** Spectra booms.

"Spectral fury, what is that?" The three trainers ask.

" **Spectral fury is an aura-based power specifically utilized by ghost type pokemon and trainers who have established a deep bond with them. It feeds on the emotions and spiritual state of the user and allows them to control otherworldly powers such as disappearing from sight at will and it increases their speed and physical strength as well. However, if the amount of negative emotion is too high, then the user enters a berserk state with no sense of friend or foe."** Spectra explains."

"Can he be calmed down?" Cynthia asks.

" **Yes, if I can get close enough to him, I can absorb the aura from him…."** Spectra is cut off by Jarod screaming before lunging towards the downed Fantasia with a shadowy claw extended from his gauntlet, ready to impale her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR DESECRATING MY PARTNERS GRAVE!" The champion yells, but before he can strike, Spectra tackles him and locks eyes with him.

" **Come back to us Jarod!"** Spectra booms as the dark aura slowly dissipates from around the trainer. His eyes return to normal as he swoons dizzily. He then sees his mewtwo unconscious next to him with blood trickling down her face as well as a look of fear and worry on his girlfriend's face.

"Diantha…. Fantasia…. what…. have I done….?" He utters out before falling backwards, but Diantha catches him.

"Jarod !" She yells in worry as the two other trainers run to his aid.

( **A few Hours Later** )

Diantha watches over her unconscious lover after he went berserk due to a previously hidden power he held within as a result of his bond with giratina. Fantasia was quickly taken in and healed, only suffering a small heir line fracture to her frontal lobe along with a minor concussion. She also watches over her human companion wondering what happened to him.

"(So, Jarod has some sort of special power due to his bond with Spectra. Its hard to believe but I have to wonder if it may actually help us in our battle with team infinity)". Diantha wonders to herself before she hears Jarod start to come around.

"…. Urrr…."

"Jarod…jarod can you hear me? Diantha asks.

" **Are you alright my friend?"** Fantasia says, as Jarods eyes flutter open.

"Fantasia…Diantha…. what happened?" He asks wearily.

"You lost consciousness after losing control because of some hidden power you hold within." Diantha says.

"Hidden power? What are you talking about my lady?"

" **According to what Spectra told us, it is an aura-based power called spectral fury. It's utilized by powerful ghost type pokemon such as giratina and it enhances their powers. Some humans who have established a strong bond with these pokemon have gained this type of power that enhances traits such as speed and physical strength and enables them to vanish from sight."** Mewtwo explains.

"That's…just…unbelievable. "Jarod says in shock as he tries to sit up but quickly winds up fainting again which Diantha notices and lays him down."

"Jarod, you need to rest, especially since Spectra had to tackle you after you lost control." He looks at mewtwo who has a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Fantasia….im…im so sorry…. I didn't mean to..." However, she quickly interjects.

" **Don't worry about it, my friend, you couldn't control yourself."** Fantasia says reassuringly before hugging him, just as he did back in cerulean cave.

"Fantasia…. thank you." Jarod replies back before lightly scratching her feline-esque ear causing her to unexpectedly giggle.

" **Hehehe. You know im ticklish back there!"** Fantasia says sheepishly.

"That was actually cute, mewtwo." Diantha laughs.

" **Aww how do I always get into these awkward situations."** Fantasia says before joining in the laughter with her companions as the moon rises above the town.


	15. Chapter 15:Striking Back

(November 5th)

As the sun rises over Kiloude city, the atmosphere seems eerily calm. However, inside the battle maison, an important briefing is taking place. The Kalos elite four, along with the Hoenn and Sinnoh champions are discussing the plan to take back Anistar city from Team Infinity. Unfortunately, as a result of an aura-infused rampage, Jarod is left weakened and unable to participate in the operation, which leaves the team down one of their aces.

"We will meet with Olympia along route 17. Once we have rendezvoused, we will enter the city from the west. Im assigning each of you to a section of the city. Diantha, you will clear the area around the sundial of grunts." Wikstrom says.

"Understood." Replies the Kalos actress.

"Malva, Siebold. I want you to sweep along the southern gate and Route 18 and make sure we aren't caught by surprise."

"They won't know what hit them." Siebold and Malva both reply.

"Drasna, Steven and Cynthia. You three will clear out the pokemon center and gym. Once that is accomplished, we can set up a 2nd base there from which we can use to retake the rest of the region." Wikstrom says.

"Our strength will be formidable together, we won't fall." The three call out.

"Unfortunately, due to the incident two days ago, Jarod is unable to join us, so we will need to give it our all for this mission to succeed."

"Understood!" The entire group replies.

"However, there is one thing I must warn you about. According to one of the files we retrieved from the frost cavern, one of team infinity's top brass, Dragomir, is in charge of this particular force. He specializes in dragon type pokemon and is known for his devastating levels of brute force and intimidation in combat. Avoid him at any cost if possible." Wikstrom states.

"Let's move out!" With that, the team moves towards Anistar city. On route 17, they meet with the psychic gym leader, Olympia.

"I have foreseen your arrival everyone, our foes are devious, cunning and brutal. However, I have faith you can defeat them." The psychic says. "I will be relaying information to you so be alert."

"Let's go, split into your teams and move in." Wikstrom commands. As each of the Elite 4 split up. Malva and Siebold quickly begin engaging a pair of grunts with their gyarados and houndoom respectively.

"Houndoom, toast that golbat with fire blast!" Malva calls out as the hellhound lets loose a huge fireball that takes down the golbat in one hit. Leaving it smoldering.

"Damn you." The first grunt curses.

"You are useless. Rhyperior, flatten that mutt with rock wrecker!" The other grunt commands as the massive pokemon gathers a huge rock between its hands before shooting it with devastating force. But the attack is intercepted by an aqua tail from Siebold's gyarados.

"Thanks, Siebold, I was nearly done in that time." Malva says in relief.

"No problem, now let's end this, gyarados use waterfall. Siebold calls out as the sea dragon charges the defenseless rhyperior and smashes into it with the force of a roaring waterfall. The massive rock type topples over and hits the ground hard, knocked out.

"Crap, how is this possible!" The 2nd grunt exclaims.

"We had better alert the commander and fast." The other grunt replies before the 2 retreat. Malva radios in the victory.

"Malva here, we ve eliminated the two guards at the southern exit."

"Excellent you two, but don't let your guard down." Wikstrom replies. "Hold your position and make sure we aren't caught off guard."

"Will do, be careful my friend." Siebold affirms.

"Just after Siebold's transmission, a large blue dragon and armor on its head, feet, and wings swoops in from above launching a fire blast at the two before flying off.

"Heads up, there's an armored dragon of some sort in the air, might be a salamence." Siebold says.

"This isn't good, watch your heads people." Wikstrom booms over the radio.

Meanwhile, Drasna is seen dueling an officer with her noivern facing a honchkrow in the sky above the pokemon center.

"Honchkrow, swat that pesky bat with night slash!" The big boss pokemon speeds towards the bruised noivern.

"Noivern, boomburst at point blank range!" Drasna calls out as noivern generates a powerful soundwave in its ears and unleashes it, knocking the dark crow out for the count, but the strain of the attack is too much and the bat dragon faints as well.

"Blast you." The officer yells before recalling his downed partner and fleeing.

"Noivern, are you okay." Drasna asks her downed dragon.

"… **.im a little sleepy…."** She says faintly before closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Take a long rest my friend." Drasna says, calling her pokemon back.

"That's the last one in here, we ve got the pokemon center on lockdown." Steven calls out from the mart section. He radios in to report the situation but Cynthia chimes in.

"Im pinned down in the gym by a pair of officers, I could use a hand."

"Hang tight, im coming!" Steven replies.

Meanwhile, Cynthia's battered garchomp staggers back after taking an ice punch/dragon claw combo from a weavile and an aerodactyl.

"For a champion, you sure are weak." One of the officer's quips snarkily.

"Says the cowards who ambushed me and forced me into a two on one!" Cynthia retorts.

"You smart mouthed little bitch, Weavile, shut her up with slash!" The other officer shouts angrily as the ice type jumps past the wounded dragon, looking to tear into the blonde champions flesh but is swatted back by a meteor mash from metagross at the last second.

"Looks like I just made it." Steven says.

"Thank you so much, I was nearly filleted right there." Cynthia replies.

"I'll mop these guys up, you go heal at the pokemon center Cynth."

"Will do." She replies, calling back her garchomp who is barely lucid before exiting the ravaged gym.

"You guys really are low, attacking a woman like that." Steven scolds

"This is war buddy, get used to it." The aerodactyl wielding officer says. "Use fire fang."

"Meteor mash." Steven commands as the steel type pseudo-legendary, it's right arm glowing, slams the charging dinosaur in the head, knocking it backwards into the weavile, taking them both out.

"Blast!" The officer says before they both flee, abandoning their injured pokemon.

"Unbelievable, they just left their pokemon to suffer in agony." Steven says angrily while checking the aerodactyl and weavile.

" **Their lack of compassion is sickening. The aerodactyl has a fracture in its right wing and a crack in its skull, and the weavile has had her ribcage damaged by unknown trauma. She may have been abused by that officer."** Metagross says.

"Let's take them to the pokemon center. "Steven replies. As the step out of the gym, the armored dragon strafes them with hyper beam before flying off towards the sundial

"Wikstrom, this is Steven, we ve secured the gym and pokemon center. However, there are two severely injured pokemon that were abandoned by their trainers and that armored creature just strafed us."

"Understood, get to the pokemon center and take cover for now, I shall meet you all there." Wikstrom replies.

Meanwhile, at the sundial, Diantha is seen finishing off the last of 5 grunts with a machamp. Her gardevoir effortlessly defeating the 4-armed behemoth with a moonblast.

"Gah, I don't believe this!" The grunt yells.

"You have lost, now leave this city and abandon this scheme while you still can. She says.

"Just wait until our boss shows up, you won't be so lucky then." Another grunt remarks before the five of them retreat. However, at that moment, the same armored dragon lands in front of Diantha. A tall and burly male with silver hair steps down.

"Well now…I wasn't expecting to see the ex-champion here." The man says.

"You must be Dragomir. The one responsible for laying waste to Dendemile town. Diantha retorts with a hint of anger lacing her voice.

"What an astute observation. However, that is such a strong claim of malice." I simply defeated those who resisted us." He says calmly.

"Defeated!" Diantha yells. "The entire town was leveled and so many lives were taken!"

"That is just an unfortunate consequence in our quest to restore order in this world. Those who stand against us must be crushed and you are no exception. Enough talk, its time to duel." Dragomir retorts while grabbing the first of three poke balls.

"You won't get away with this." Diantha says as a dome of electricity rises up around the two trainers, obscuring them from the outside.


	16. Chapter 16:Angel vs Dragon

( **November 5** **th** **)**

As the battle of Anistar wages on, Diantha finds herself confronted by the brutal lieutenant Dragomir. Trapped within a dome of electricity, this battle will prove to be her most difficult and potentially her last.

"Im sure a former champion like yourself is familiar with the rules. We will use 3 pokemon each and whoever has all 3 rendered unable to battle first shall lose. However, let's just say this battle will have a few…twists if you will." Dragomir says calmly, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Bring it on you creep, Aurorus take to the field!" Diantha calls out as a large blue dinosaur with bright yellow frills down its back and blue diamonds along its body. A chill in the air results due to her ice typing.

"Aurorus, an ice and rock type. Ive dealt with plenty of ice types with my dragons and yours is no exception. Druddigon engage!" A medium blue dragon with red skin covering its head hits the field, its yellow eyes glare menacingly, a small purple orb rests around its neck on a black chain. "You may have the first move." Dragomir declares.

"Aurorus, use reflect and bolster our defense." The ice type dino cries out, its eyes glow as a wall of psychic energy pops up, aiming to reduce the power of incoming physical attacks.

"Such an amateur move. Druddigon, utilize superpower. The red headed dragon charges forward, its body glowing with a blue aura as it punches the ice type right in her head, dealing a considerable amount of damage. As this occurs, a bolt of electricity shoots down from the dome and zaps Diantha, causing her to stagger.

"Kyaaah!"

"Gihihi, how's that for a surprise. You see, every time your pokemon takes a hit, you shall feel the same pain they feel. However, the same goes for me. If you land a hit, then I take one aswell. The more damage that is dealt, the stronger the jolt will be. Let it be an incentive for you to win this battle because if you fail…. well let's just say your fate will be rather grave…. Hehehe." Dragomir states.

"So, this is how you've taken so many lives…. trapping trainers within this dome and then electrocuting them while beating their precious partners to near death. You truly are a monster!" Diantha shouts while recovering from the hit.

"Monster is such an aggressive term; id use tactically brutal to describe my techniques." Dragomir replies coldly.

"Whatever the case, I won't let you get away, aurorus use stone edge and then transition into blizzard." Aurorus first stomps the ground causing a stream of jagged stones to fly towards druddigon before freezing them with blizzard causing super effective damage which causes Dragomir to get zapped.

"Grrrrgh, a combination technique…. well played." Dragomir replies. "Druddigon, strike back with iron tail!" The red headed dragons tail glows white as it charges towards aurorus which is weak to steel moves by a huge margin but Diantha quickly counters with a refrigerate boosted hyper beam, blowing the dragon back and knocking it out.

"Nice work, aurorus." Diantha says to the weary ice type.

"Restrain your joy, this fight is only just beginning." Dragomir states, his eye twitching slightly. After recalling the downed druddigon, he tosses his 2nd poke ball out and a large dark blue dragon with black fur and 3 heads soars onto the field, its red eyes glowing viciously.

"A hydreigon! This is gonna be tough, Jarod told me that these pokemon are incredibly strong and have a very expansive move pool." Diantha says to herself.

"Hydreigon utilize flash cannon." The dark hydra soars towards aurorus with an orb of white energy in its mouth, aurorus tries to hit it with an ice beam but hydreigon is too fast and barrel rolls over the beam before blasting aurorus at point blank range. She collapses on to her side and faints, causing her trainer to be hit with a much more painful zap than before.

"Ahhhhhgh!" Diantha screams, dropping down on to one knee, her body shuddering from the shock.

"Already down are you? This will be over sooner than I thought." Dragomir says snarkily.

"…It will take more than that to keep me down, goodra come on out." Diantha shouts as a large purple dragon with a curled tail and two antennae extending back from the top of its head. Droplets of slime hang from various parts of her body.

"Goodra, a dragon type with mixed offensive capabilities and a strong defense against special attacks. A worthy opponent for my hydreigon." Dragomir states, analyzing the new foe.

"Goodra open up with ice beam." The purple dragon fires off a beam of freezing energy at hydreigon, which dodges the brunt of the attack but it knicks part of the hydra's wings, which slows it down. However, Dragomir fails to notice this.

"Barely a scratch, hydreigon utilize dark pulse!" The brutal pokemon unleashes a stream of dark energy waves which hit goodra. While the damage is negligible, the dragon finds itself unable to strike back due to being flinched. As a result, Diantha receives another jolt, but this one is rather light.

"Urrgh, goodra are you alright?" Diantha pleads to her partner as she endures another dark pulse before finally hitting back with a dragon pulse, which does some serious damage to the hydreigon and causes another bolt to strike Dragomir."

"Hydreigon you imbecile! how did you let that slime coated heathen hit you?" He says as his mental state begins to deteriorate.

"It's quite simple, that ice beam may not have made full contact but it did manage to freeze your partners wings. That's why hydreigon isn't moving as fast."

"Blast you. Hydreigon end that goodra with draco meteor!". The injured hydra launches a ball of draconic energy into the air which fragments into multiple projectiles that rain down on the battlefield.

"Goodra, counter with your own draco meteor." Diantha calls out as goodra does the same, the two attacks collide as both dragons vanish in a cloud of smoke as the sheer number of projectiles cover the field. When it clears, the two pseudo legendaries are seen covered in wounds, staring each other down.

" **Hydrei…."**

" **Goo…draaaa…"**

Both of them collapse to the ground, down and out and both trainers get electrocuted once again, but Diantha doesn't take it well and almost falls down, but she stays standing.

"Aggggggh…. urgh…... looks like we're down to one pokemon each." Diantha pants.

"Heheheh…. GahahaHAHAHA!" Dragomir begins cackling maniacally. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"You still have a chance to surrender Dragomir, this battle isn't worth it anymore."

"This battle was over from the start and my final pokemon will seal your fate, salamence unleash hell!' A huge blue dragon with red wings,4 legs and a thick tail, slams down on to the field. Its entire body is covered in pure silver armor. Its head is covered by a helmet which has two blood red lenses on it the cover the eyes. On its back sits a pair of cannons that are wired to the armor. Its claws are sheathed with red blades that increase their lethality. Lastly, its tail armor is covered in those same red spikes with a large axe like blade on the end.

"What the…. what have you done to that pokemon!?" Diantha exclaims in disgust and horror.

"With this battle armor system, salamence has had its offensive and defensive abilities boosted to levels you couldn't even comprehend." Dragomir declares as the beast roars loud enough to shatter nearby windows, but it also shows a hint of pain.

"I can't even describe how atrocious your actions are, Gardevoir lets end this." Dianthas most loyal partner hits the field and is also appalled by the sight of the armored salamence.

" **Unbelievable…."**

(Back at the battle maison…)

" **Urrgh"** Anubis growls

"Whats the matter my friend?" Jarod asks.

" **Its Serenity…she's in serious danger and so is Diantha."** He explains.

"Where are they?" Jarod asks.

" **From what I could see, there was a large crystal in the background where they 're fighting.**

"That's gotta be the Anistar city sundial, we had better move." The champion replies as the two board Spectra and begin racing towards Anistar.

(Back at the sundial)

"Gardevoir, open up with moonblast!" Gardevoir charges a orb of mystical energy and fires it at salamence. It scores a direct hit but salamence seems completely unfazed despite the attack being super-effective.

" **Impossible, that attack should have been a major blow!"** Gardevoir exclaims before getting shot at by salamence' s cannons.

"Looks like we'll have to power up a bit, Gardevoir lets show them our bond!" Diantha declares as she tries to mega evolve her partner but to her horror, nothing occurs.

"Heheheh, sorry to say but this energy dome prevents you from being able to mega evolve. Not only that, but my salamence' s armor renders fairy and ice attacks useless." Dragomir states.

"That can't be!"

"it is and I can also dish out serious pain. Salamence utilize iron tail. Dragomir calls out as the armored beast swings its bladed tail around and almost hits gardevoir dead on but she dodges the majority of the swing but gets cut in the face by the axe like blade, causing her to bleed slightly.

" **(This isn't just a normal battle; this is a fight for survival.)"** Gardevoir says to herself.

"You are sickening. Drawing blood in battle." Diantha says in disgust. Gardevoir successfully fires back with a thunderbolt to the helmet on the dragon's head, destroying it. However, this causes Dragomir to finally snap.

"THAT TEARS IT, SALAMENCE TEAR THAT GARDEVOIR APART AND DO NOT GIVE THEM A SINGLE CHANCE TO ATTACK OR DEFEND!" Salamence immediately slams gardevoir with a slash attack before firing a hyper beam from its cannons, throwing gardevoir into the electric dome causing her to take a massive amount of damage. Diantha winds up being zapped violently."

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Her teammates can hear her screams but are helpless to assist.

"That was Diantha screaming!" Steven says

"We have to find her and fast, whatever is taking place is putting her in great danger." Wikstrom says.

"Let's move towards the sundial, we have no time to lose!" Siebold says and the elite 4 race towards the battle zone.

(Meanwhile, to the west)

"Arrrgh"

" **Jarod, are you alright?"** Spectra growls worriedly."

"I can sense Diantha' s pain, we have to hurry Spectra! Jarod says.

" **Hold on tight!"** The renegade pokemon replies as she increases her speed by straightening her serpentine body.

"(Whoever is responsible for this is going to regret the day they came into this world!)" Jarod growls as he begins to tap into spectral fury once again.

(Back at the sundial)

"Urrgh…. you…. you fiend!" Diantha pants out wearily, barely able to stand.

"GYAHAHAHAHA, this is amazing, the amount of pain I can inflict only grows as long as you keep resisting!" Dragomir gloats sadistically.

"I…I won't give in…not to someone like you…!" Diantha replies.

"Suit yourself Gihihi! Salamence, fire blast. The large dragon fires off a kanji symbol made of flames at gardevoir which scores another direct hit, another bolt of electricity strikes Diantha, causing her to fall onto her back and pass out, her outfit smoldering.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah…. ugh."

" **Mistress, please get up!"** Gardevoir pleads as she tries to rush over to her injured trainer but salamence intercepts her.

"Hold back salamence, I don't want this to end just yet…Heheheh." Dragomir cackles, as the dragon continues to slowly beat gardevoir down; every hit inflicting more and more pain to the embrace pokemon.

" **Urrrrrf…. I can't fall…not like this…"** Gardevoir says to herself, blood seeping from various wounds across her body and her vision slowly becoming hazy.

(In Dianthas mind)

"Urgh…. what…. where…am I?

"My lady…you can't give up, not like this." Jarod says appearing in her mind.

"…. I can't….my strength is gone…. that monster…zapped it out of me…"

"You can do it, you kept me alive when I was about to give up by reminding me of my reasons to live and fight. Remember what you are fighting for and make that your strength!"

(Back in the real world)

"(He's right…. I can't give in…. or everything will be lost)" Diantha says to herself as she opens her eyes and slowly begins to get back up, a powerful blue aura starting to appear around her.

"What?! Impossible, you were completely unresponsive…how the hell are you able to stand!" Dragomir exclaims.

"Unlike you Dragomir…I have reasons... to keep fighting. For my home, my pokemon, and most of all the one I love with all my heart!" Diantha yells out as a powerful psychic energy floods the battlefield and Fantasia spawns in to deflect an incoming attack.

" **Looks like I just made it. Diantha, gardevoir are you alright?"** Fantasia asks.

"Im hurt, but I can still fight." The actress replies. Fantasia turns to face the enemy and her face immediately turns hostile as she recognizes Dragomir.

" **Dragomir! I should've known it was you behind all of this. Seeing as you love to torture people and pokemon for your own diseased pleasure."** Fantasia snarls.

"Well, looks like you decided to come back, Mewtwo."

" **Im going to put an end to your atrocious acts here and now, and once my companion gets here, you will wish you never sided with team infinity!"**

"You may be powerful, but im your creator and I could easily end you If I wanted to." Dragomir sneers.

" **How wrong you are! That arrogance will be your downfall. Diantha, gardevoir let us team up and end this madness!"** Fantasia says and powers up.

"Alright then, gardevoir use calm mind, mewtwo use psystrike! The injured gardevoir focuses her mind and bolsters her special attack and defense while Fantasia conjures a wave a psychic energy that targets the physical defensive side of salamence, dealing decent damage despite the armor.

"Even with the two of you together, I will not fall. Salamence, use dragon claw!

"Fantasia, counter with ice beam to its exposed head." Diantha calls out as mewtwo fires a beam of icy energy, freezing salamence solid.

"Curse yoooooouuuuu!" Dragomir roars angrily.

" **Gardevoir, this is our chance!"** Fantasia says.

"Mewtwo, use flamethrower, gardevoir use moonblast with everything you ve got!" Diantha bellows out as mewtwo fires a stream of powerful fire which combines with moonblast to form a devastating combination attack that envelopes the frozen dragon.

" **Scorching lunar crush!"** The two pokemon yell as the huge blast hits. The sudden temperature change causes the armor to shatter into pieces, which causes salamence to take the full brunt of moonblast. The resulting blast covers the field in smoke.

"This…This cant be!" Dragomir yells out.

" **You're finished Dragomir, its over!"** Fantasia says as the smoke clears to reveal an unconscious salamence laying in a crater. Dragomir gets zapped one more time as the electric dome dissipates.

"…...We did it…. we actually defeated Dragomir…." Diantha pants wearily.

" **You did it mistress…you overcame your self-doubt and pulled through…."** Gardevoir says.

". yes…I suppose…I did…. nnngh…." Diantha barely gets out before collapsing to the ground, the strain of the battle aswell as being zapped numerous times having taken its toll on her.

" **Diantha….no…"** Gardevoir calls out as she falls to her knees, but before she hits the ground, a familiar set of blue arms wrap around her, stopping her fall.

" **Serenity…. Im here."** Anubis says worriedly

" **A… Anubis…? is that really you?"** Gardevoir asks wearily and the jackal kneels down, holding her close.

" **Yes, it's me….im sorry I couldn't get here sooner."** Anubis growls bitterly before she reassuringly places a light kiss on his cheek.

" **You're here now…and that is all that matters…."** At that moment, the rest of the team arrive, immediately rushing to the aid of the wounded diantha and gardevoir.

"What did you do to her Dragomir? Answer me now!" Wikstrom bellows harshly.

"Just a little bit of electric shocking here and there…. she won the battle so you shouldn't be worried. I could have easily killed her you know. Dragomir says without a hint of remorse.

"Your soulless wretch, harming a female without regret, I ought to unleash my dragons on you for doing something so vile!" Drasna yells.

I may have lost, but at least I got to enjoy her screams of agony. GahahaHAHAHA. Dragomir cackles maniacally. At that moment, a piercing aura of killing intent fills the area, freezing Dragomir on the spot.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS ALIVE!" Jarod yells with wrath lacing his voice as he lands on the ground, spectral fury blazing.

(Ginyu Transformation by Bruce Faulconer begins to play)

"You must be Jarod, the one leading this little rebellion. Dragomir sneers. She was tough enough to beat me, However I can gladly say I enjoyed every moment of her pain and suffering. GahahaHAHAHA…. Aaargh!" Dragomir says cackling before finding himself impaled by a blade of pure shadow.

"YOU HAVE MADE A FATAL MISTAKE BY ATTACKING THE ONE I LOVE SO MUCH! NOW, I SHALL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"No…. No…. please…spare meeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhhh!" Dragomir screams as the blade is pulled up through his upper body and skull, bisecting him as Jarod swiftly fires a burst of ghostly flames that completely burn him to nothing, body, soul, and all.

" **Jarod! breathe and clear your mind, dont let it take you over, he's gone!"** Spectra booms to him as he acknowledges her before breathing in deeply and dispelling the deathly aura. He quickly runs over to Wikstrom and the others, taking the twitching Diantha in his arms.

"…Jarod…. you…you…just!" Wikstrom gasps in shock but is cut off.

"…. I know…" Jarod says, his voice laced with regret and self-loathing. As he gently lifts his injured girlfriend, she appears to slowly relax in his arms.

"Look, Diantha appears to have stopped trembling, it's like she knows that you're here with her." Siebold says.

"You two have a beautiful connection with each other." Malva quips.

"…I hope that wont change….as a result of what just happened…." Jarod says somberly.

"Lets head to the pokemon center and rest up. Wikstrom declares and the team head for the building with Anubis carrying Serenity, while Jarod carries Diantha.

"(My lady…..i hope you wont think of me as a monster….after what ive done…)" Jarod whispers somberly.


	17. Chapter 17:Rigorous Rumble

4(November 5th)

The sky is a crimson red, smoke fills the air above the shattered Kalos region. Every single city and town is either burned to cinders, or reduced to rubble and ruin. Lumiose has become a bloodbath, a lone figure is seen lying on the ground which is revealed to be Diantha, her outfit tattered and her body covered in bruises and lacerations amid the destruction as she slowly comes around.

"…. Urrrggh…. where am I?" She wonders as she begins roaming through the destroyed Lumiose, when a deafening roar is heard from above.

"Gagyahgagyah!"

As she gets closer, she can hear a pained voice crying out. Near the ravaged city center, a horrifically wounded lucario can be seen holding a bloody gardevoir in his arms. The lucario' s left ear is torn off, and the fur on his stomach is ripped and torched, revealing his rib cage. The gardevoir has a spear lodged through her heart with blood soaking her front, her eyes closed in an eternal slumber.

" **Serenity…. you can't die…. not like this…aargh…"** Anubis chokes out as his eyes glaze over and he collapses to the ground dead.

"Gardevoir…Anubis…noooo!" Diantha cries out in grief just as a blade of purple energy lands near her, vaporizing the corpses of her partner and lucario. A cackling voice booms out.

"Do you see now! Your efforts are useless, you cannot save your home, and you certainly can't protect the ones you care about, GahahaHAHAHA!" As Diantha looks up, she sees Spectra charge towards palkia with Jarod upon her back. The dragon hits them with a spacial rend, vaporizing Spectra and sending Jarod's shattered corpse crashing down next to her.

"No…no…noooo!" She cries out, as palkia and the mysterious figure land in front of her.

"Don't worry, because wherever he is, you are about to join him!" The figure cackles madly as palkia fires another spacial rend directly at her. Diantha can only scream in terror as the blade of energy speeds towards her.

"AHHHHHH!"

(In the Real World)

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Diantha yells out, sitting up in a bed with a jolt. Her body shaking violently and her breathing ragged and heavy. A wave of nausea sweeps over her, causing her to explosively purge the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Her vision goes hazy as she almost passes out, but someone catches her.

"Diantha! I'm here, I'm here sweetheart. Talk to me." Jarod pleads worriedly, as he holds her close. Diantha slowly regains her senses upon hearing his voice.

"…. Jarod…. Jarod!" She calls out, before burying her face in his neck. The horrors of her nightmare causing her to break down and sob harshly.

"Shhhhh. I'm here…it was just a nightmare….im here..." He whispers softly, trying to calm her down.

"It…it was awful…everything was destroyed…. I saw Anubis and my gardevoir die…and then palkia vaporized Spectra and killed you." Diantha chokes out, struggling to breathe.

"Is everything alright in here?" Nurse joy asks, peeking her head in the room.

"Not quite, Diantha just experienced a gruesome night terror." Jarod replies, distressed by his lovers' pain.

"Sorry about the mess." Diantha says wearily.

"Don't worry about it." Joy replies gently. "Audino, could you fetch a glass of water from downstairs for me."

" **Dino."** The hearing pokemon chirps in affirmation, before trotting back downstairs. Anubis and Serenity, having heard Diantha' s scream, come in to the room.

" **Mistress, are you alright?"** The psychic type asks worriedly.

" **What is all the commotion about?"** Anubis states slightly annoyed.

"Diantha just had a nightmare in which she saw you two, as well as me and Spectra die, before being blasted by palkia and a mysterious figure." Jarod explains, drawing expressions of both shock and worry from the two pokemon.

" **Oh, my arceus!"** Gardevoir gasps.

" **That's awful, I shouldn't have been so rude."** Anubis says.

"Its fine Anubis, you didn't know." Jarod says. Do you two mind staying in here with us tonight?"

" **Of course not."** Gardevoir nods.

" **I have no qualms about it."** Anubis responds.

"Alright, you two can use the spare bed." Jarod says as the two pokemon settle in and are soon fast asleep. Jarod quickly heads downstairs to speak with Wikström who is conversing with Steven and Cynthia.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Jarod, is everything alright we heard a scream." Cynthia asks.

"Not quite, Diantha just suffered a horrifying nightmare, in which gardevoir, lucario, giratina and myself were all slain by palkia and a mysterious figure who I assume might have been Lucius." The current champion explains.

"That man and his tactics appear to have psychological effects, aswell as physical. Diantha is lucky to have you by her side." Steven says.

"She needs you more than you may even know." Wikstrom adds.

"We won't keep you any longer, go to her now, you shining knight." Cynthia says, causing him to chuckle.

"Real funny Cynthia, see you all in the morning." Jarod yells as he heads up the stairs. Audino trots past, having brought some water up for Diantha to rehydrate after becoming sick to her stomach. He enters the room, Diantha is staring out the window at the moon.

"Are you feeling any better love?" Jarod asks.

"I feel groggy, but at least my stomach has settled…" She says softly, her voiced laced with a slight tinge of fear.

"Still troubled by that night terror I see." Jarod says softly.

"Its… It's just that it felt so real….and I fear that what I saw will become real…" Diantha stammers, as she starts to tremble slightly, her eyes glistening. Jarod notices this and gently cups her face, getting her to look at him.

"My lady… I know the future seems uncertain right now, but I swear that I will do everything I can to protect you and stay alive." He replies. Overcome by her emotions, Diantha kisses him. However, this particular time is more intense than before which leaves both of them red in the face.

"…Whoa…. that was…intense…." Jarod stammers.

"…. I guess I got a little carried away…." Diantha replies timidly.

"Its…it's alright." Jarod says in response." Let us get some rest, shall we." The couple lays down, Diantha snuggles up to him, and he gently holds her close.

"…Please…. don't let me go…" She whimpers.

"I'm not going anywhere… I promise…." Jarod whispers back, running his fingers through her hair. The two quickly succumb to exhaustion and drift off to sleep, as a purple swan like creature with cyan wings flies by.

(November 6th, 6 AM)

The light of the morning sun slowly begins to peer over the horizon, most of the team is still sleeping. However, Jarod has planned ahead to get up early for some special training with Spectra.

"Hmmm…. umph…" The champion grumbles as he slowly begins to rise, but he doesn't get very far before he feels a slight tug and hears a pained whimper from Diantha, who has been ordered to rest for the next few days while her burns heal.

"…. mmph…. don't…. don't…leave…me…."

"Damn…. she is still suffering and I don't know what to do." Jarod says to himself in distress, when a soft feminine voice calls out to him.

" **Perhaps I could help."** A large swan like pokemon appears in the room. Its body is purple and yellow with 3 crescent shaped wings jutting from its body, emanating a soft cyan glow. Its head is adorned by crescent shaped ornaments and bright blue eyes. A shining cresselia in all her glory.

"Luna! Is that actually you?"

" **How have you been, brave warrior."** The lunar legendary asks.

"Ive seen better days, being involved in such a senseless conflict is awful. All the people around me are in danger and now my precious angel is suffering from night terrors after being savagely beaten during a battle against one of team infinity's lieutenants." Jarod replies, his head in his hands.

" **Say no more. Now normally, I return to Full Moon island during the day, but now that I know what is happening, I would like to stay and assist you and your companions in any way I can."** Luna says. At that moment, Diantha stirs lightly, and opens her eyes which draws the attention of the lunar pokemon.

"…. Jarod…. who is that?"

" **You must be Diantha. I am Luna, but most refer to me as cresselia. Your companion has told me what has happened recently and I have come to help."** Cresselia says, before turning her head around and pulling a luminescent purple and blue feather off her body. **"Take this."**

"What is this, a feather? Diantha asks confused.

" **Yes indeed, but my feathers carry a special power. Anyone who is lucky enough to possess one will have any and all nightmares dispelled from their being. Not to mention, my presence also repels nightmares aswell."** Luna explains.

"…Do you think it will work for her nightmare as it was induced by a traumatic battle?" Jarod asks.

" **Hmmm…a nightmare caused by a traumatic battle…I am going to have to use my special move."**

"You mean lunar dance."

" **Indeed, lunar dance should help Diantha heal both mentally and physically. However, there is a drawback in that both myself and her will be put to sleep for 24 hours."** Luna says, which worries the kalos champion but Diantha gives him a reassuring gaze and a nod, telling him to let it happen.

"Alright. Do it Luna." Jarod says.

" **Here I go."** Luna says as she begins glowing brightly and floating from side to side in an elegant and rhythmic manner, a small crescent moon made of light appears above Diantha, bathing her in its glow for a few seconds before it vanishes, her eyes slowly flutter shut as she lays back down and is out within seconds. Luna wavers slightly before landing softly on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"… **Im fine…. I just need to rest...I hope Im not a burden if I stay here…"**

"You're not a burden Luna, thank you for what you've done, stay as long as you need."

"… **. Thank you…."** Luna whispers before falling asleep. Jarod quietly slips into his armor and leaves the room. He heads outside after leaving a note behind and sends out Spectra.

"Spectra. its time."

" **Are you sure that you're ready for this?"**

"There is no other option. I must master my powers if we want to have any chance of stopping this insanity. Not to mention after what just happened to my love…. I failed to protect her and that bastard Dragomir almost killed her. I can't let that happen."

" **I understand. Very well then, let's go."** Spectra growls and the two fly up into the nearby mountains overlooking Anistar. They land atop a wide plateau and position themselves across from one another. Jarod takes up his combat stance.

" **Are you ready?"**

"Let us begin!" Jarod shouts as his aura flares and he taps into spectral fury. His armor radiating a violet, shadowlike energy, six tendril like wings, similar to spectra's' appear from his back as he charges forward.

 _The Weigh Down_ by _The Amity Affliction_ begins to play.

"Here I come!" Jarod yells, whilst extending a shadow blade from his right wrist and slashing at Spectra, who blocks with her wings before pushing him back with a roar and then a shadow ball.

" **Focus your mind, your attacks will be more effective, for example, you can use your shadow blade to slice incoming projectiles."** Spectra says before firing a stream of ghostly flames towards him. Heeding her guidance, Jarod's blade glows brighter and with one swift slash, cleaves the blast of fire in half. He then quickly disappears from sight before landing a quick blow on Spectra's head.

" **Not bad. Now use your wings to shield yourself!"** Spectra launches an aura sphere; Jarod quickly extends his wings in front of him. The attack pushes him back but does not penetrate his defense. He rebounds and pulls off a combo of 3 quick slashes to the dragons' front before finishing with a strong shadow punch to her jaw. Spectra quickly swats him back with dragon tail, slamming him down hard.

"Damn…. I aint through yet!" Jarod growls, standing back up.

" **That's the way, but don't push yourself too hard."** Spectra rumbles in concern.

"I must, it's the only way I can protect my friends! Jarod retorts, before launching a steady stream of will o wisp flames from his left hand, hitting Spectra in the chest, staggering her.

" **You're getting stronger, young Jarod."**

"Maybe so, but I have much farther to go." He says. Spectra charges him using giga impact, Jarod stands his ground, focusing his aura into his hands and feet to hold her back. However, her overwhelming mass allows her to push through and make contact, unintentionally throwing him into a rock. Jarod slides down and faints, his aura dissipating. Spectra quickly floats over to him.

" **Jarod, speak to me, are you alright?"**

"Urgh, that smarts." Jarod mutters, trying to stand up but his shaking legs falter and he falls against Spectra, who has reverted to her altered form.

" **Stay down, you need to rest. We'll continue when you are ready."** Spectra says before lowering herself down next to him. The two begin to talk.

" **You really inspire me Jarod, you know that."** Spectra grumbles.

"Really? How is that?

" **Your drive to protect those you cherish. I've never really understood what it is about humans that bring them together. However, I think that I am starting to comprehend the emotions, motives, and mentalities that empower people and its thanks to you."**

"Im honored that a deity of your power draws inspiration from a mere human like me."

" **That's another trait of yours. You never put yourself above anyone else. You treat everyone as an equal, or in my case, a higher power. I never thought I'd meet a mortal with such respect and honor as you. I am glad to be a member of your team."**

"I am glad to have you as well, everyone else is too."

" **Are you feeling better, that was a pretty hard hit."**

"Yeah Im fine, just gotta learn how to counter certain attacks and what not, let's get back to it." With that, Jarod stands back up and the two begin to spar again. This time, he is able to endure more of Spectra's power, even mastering a few new shadow blade combos that manage to knock the renegade down.

" **Well done."** Spectra growls. **"You are mastering your abilities much faster than I originally expected."**

"It appears that I am, but I won't stop and till I know that I can fully utilize it without problems." Jarod replies. For the rest of the day, the two battle and clash, stopping briefly for lunch and whenever either of them needs to take a breather. Around, sunset, the two finally call it a day.

" **You truly are something Jarod. To be able to last a full day of combat with me is incredible."** Spectra praises, her breathing heavy.

"Im surprised to be honest, but it is getting late. I say that we call it for the day. Jarod replies, also panting, his armor dusty and scuffed. "Besides, I need to talk to Wikstrom about our next mission." The two quickly descend back down to Anistar, Jarod strips out of his armor and gets cleaned up before meeting with Wikstrom to discuss a piece of intel that was discovered during the Frost cavern raid.

"Seems like you had a busy day champion." The steel type knight says.

"Indeed, and it was for the sake of you all." Jarod replies. "Anyways, what do need to discuss with me?"

"While looking through the documents that Cynthia recovered during the Frost cavern raid and discovered that Team Infinity is using Couriway town and the nearby Terminus cave as a supply base for their aerial warship. According to this planner, they are going to resupply the craft with more grunts and ammunition in three days. I was thinking that we could possibly use this as an opportunity to destroy it and gather supplies for ourselves.

"I agree, we should have two teams of three enter from the north. One trio will enter the Terminus cave and gather any medical supplies, tools, and anything that can help us hinder their ability to continue this war. I 'll lead the other trio in an operation to destroy their aerial warship before it can leave and return to Lumiose.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll work with rest of the team to devise a strategy for the mission and let you know."

"Thank you Wikstrom, Im gonna retire for the night." Jarod says and quietly returns to his room. He notices that Diantha, who was still in a deep sleep had almost fully healed from her injuries. He gently lays his beaten body down next to her.

"Sweet dreams…." He gently whispers as slumber takes him almost instantly. In the skies to the west, the Team Infinity command ship looms near Lumiose, waiting for the next call to action.


End file.
